Kumpulan FF YooSu one-shoot
by chunsatic729
Summary: Bogoshippeo!(M-NC17) - Honey Moon(M-NC21) - Dislike Love(M-Slight NC) - Foolish Heart(T-Hurt)-The Last Love(T-Angst)
1. Bogoshippeo!

**Title : Bogoshippeo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M (NC 17)**

**Lenght : Oneshoot **

**Authour: ayyy_Nha(twitter)**

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Yoon Eunhye **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, Lemon, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**Summary : Junsu yang ngambek karena ditinggal sendiri sama Yoochun shooting –I miss You- akhirnya nyusul ke lokasi shooting. Mau **

**tahu apa yang mereka lakukan saat Yoochun tengah break shooting?**

**.**

**.**

_******~Bogoshippeo~**_

_._

.

**Author POV**

Yoochun berdiri di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah se-perfect mungkin. Yoochun melirik sang 'istri' yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasur -big size- miliknya. Wajahnya begitu damai saat tertidur, wajar saja Cassiopeia memanggilnya Angel Xiah. Pikir Yoochun. Yoochun berjalan mendekati kasur lalu duduk disamping Junsu. Yoochun membelai lembut pipi chubby Junsu.

"Baby, tadi malam kau bilang mau menemaniku shooting. Tapi sepertinya kau capek sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Aku pergi dulu ne." Yoochun lalu mendekatkan bibir sexy-nya tepat dikening Junsu dan mengecupnya sekilas. Tidak puas hanya dengan itu, Yoochun juga mencium kedua mata sipit Junsu, lalu hidung Junsu dan… Yoochun hanya terkekeh kecil menatap bibir manis itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Yoochun bangkit dan beranjak keluar kamarnya dan Junsu.

Kemaren malam junsu memang menginap di apartment Yoochun karena sang uke sangat merindukannya. Yoochun baru pulang ke apartment tengah malam dan sekarang harus pergi shooting lagi pagi-pagi sekali. Junsu yang ngambek Yoochun tak ada waktu buatnya akhirnya meminta besok Yoochun mengajaknya ke lokasi shooting drama terbaru Yoochun "I miss you". Namun apa daya, Junsu sendiri baru pulang dari Mini Concertnya di Taiwan *ngarang-plak* kemarin juga terlihat begitu lelah. Junsu memang diberi waktu istirahat beberapa hari sebelum kembali melanjutkan mini concertnya ke Negara lain.

**.**

_******~Bogoshippeo~**_

_._

Yoochun telah sampai di lokasi shooting lalu memarkir Audi hitamnya. Yoochun lalu keluar dan langsung menuju ruang make up dan siap-siap karena shooting akan segera dimulai. "Morning nunna." sapa Yoochun kepada sang partner Yoon Eunhye. "Hai, morning Chun-ah." balas Eunhye.

Tak lama Yoochun pun dipanggil sang _asistent director_ untuk siap-siap karena mengambil gambar untuk scene pertama hari ini. "Chun-ah.. sebentar lagi giliranmu."

"Oh, okey nunna." jawab Yoochun yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada naskah drama untuk menghapal bagian dialognya. Yoochun lalu mengambil posisi dan sang director mengarahkan scene yang akan di ambil Yoochun. Tak banyak pengulangan adegan karena Yoochun memang terkenal sudah sangat mahir(?) dalam berakting.

**.**

_******~Bogoshippeo~**_

_._

"Hoaaammm." Junsu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sementara tangan satu digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saat menguap(?) tangan satu sedang merab-raba sesuatu disampingnya. "Chunnie… Chunnie." Junsu langsung menoleh kesampingnya saat menyadari Yoochun sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

Junsu lalu melirik jam di dinding kamar Yoochun. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Wajar saja Yoochun sudah tidak ada. Lalu mengapa dia meninggalkanku, bukannya dia berjanji mengajakku. Rutuk Junsu dalam hati sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Junsu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur. Junsu membuka –pacar changmin (?) ini- untuk mengambil air dan menuangkan kedalam gelas yang terlebih dahulu di ambilnya dimeja makan. Junsu meminumnya sampai habis. "Yoochunnie, kau menyebalkan. Pasti kau sedang berpegangan tangan, atau mungkin melakukan kiss scene bersama Eunhye nunna.." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Junsu murka.

Tiba-tiba disekitar kepala Junsu dipenuhi bola lampu yang bersinar (?)/salah *plak. Sebuah ide muncul dikepala Junsu. "Ya, Park Yoochun. Akan kau buat kau tidak konsentrasi. Eukyangkyang! Siapa suruh menelantarkan namja manis sepertiku." -_- Junsu beranjak dari dapur kembali kekamar.

Junsu melepaskan semua pakaiannya sampai -_full naked_- lalu meraih kimono yang tergantung didekat kamar mandi. Junsu mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja didekat kasur Yoochun. Junsu mengeluarkan seringaiannya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi Yoochun. Junsu mengisi bathtub dan menambahkan sedikit sabun sehingga bathtub itu penuh dengan busa. Junsu meletakkan ponselnya disamping bathtub lalu melepaskan kimono tersebut dan masuk ke dalam bathtub. Junsu bersandar di bathtub dan mengangkat kedua kakinya lalu mengapitnya dan meletakkannya didinding bathtub tersebut sehingga paha putih nan mulusnya terpampang jelas. Junsu kembali meraih ponselnya dan memposisikan camera itu tepat di atasnya lalu menyalakan camera tersebut.

Jpreeettt..(?) Selca tersebut berhasil di ambil dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Dada dan paha mulus Junsu terekpos jelas dan daerah pinggul yang hanya tertutupi busa-busa sabun didalam bathtub itu. Dengan bibirnya yang sengaja di buka sedikit sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan tergoda untuk langsung melumat bibir merah itu. Junsu kembali mengeluarkan seringaingan pada bibirnya. "Kena kau Park!" tak perlu waktu yang lama, sebuah pemberitahuan _mesagge delivered_ yang menandakan pesan gambarnya telah sampai kepada Yoochun. :D

.

.

**Junsu POV**

"Chunnie-ya… Aku merindukanmu, jeongmal." aku mengigit pelan bibir bawahku. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Yoochun. Bibirnya saat mencium bibirku dan seluruh tubuhku, tangannya saat menyentuh serta memanjakan daerah sensitiveku. Dan tentu saja aku merindukan 'miliknya'. "Ahh C-chunnie." tanpa kusadari, tanganku kini telah bekerja sendiri untuk memanjakan 'milikku sendiri' tapi saat ini aku membayangkan Yoochun yang melakukan itu semua.

End Junsu POV

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Yoochun menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. "Ahh." sedikit eluhan keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah adegan fight. Mata Yoochun terbelalak saat dia ingat dia belum menelpon Junsu. Dolphin itu pasti sekarang sedang ngambek padanya. Yoochun langsung mengambil ponsel yang ditaruhnya dimeja saat akan akan memulai shooting tadi. Yoochun langsung meng-unlock ponselnya, hatinya sedikit gelisa saat mendapatan sebuah pesan dari sang 'istri'. Junsu pasti memakinya. Pikir Yoochun.

Yoochun kembali membelalakkan matanya saat membuka pesan itu. Tidak ada kalimat yang di tulis junsu emoticon –pouting-. Yang membuat yoochun kaget bukanlah emoticon itu, melainkan foto yang dikirim Junsu yang berpose cukup vulgar seperti di majalah dewasa.

Deg… Darah Yoochun berdesir deras seketika, jantungnya pun berpacu cepat tak karuan. Yoochun langsung menutup ponselnya. Tak berani ambil resiko melihat foto itu lebih lama lagi.

"Chun-ah, sekarang giliranmu lagi." sang Asistent Director lagi-lagi memanggilnya untuk melakukan Take selanjutnya. "N-ne nunna." wajah Yoochun terlihat sedikit gugup.

.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku dan Eunhye memposisikan diri kami berhadapan dan saling menatap secara intens. Aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibir partnerku. Aku merasa gerakan tubuhku sangat kaku dan terlihat canggung.

"Cut cut cut. Chun-ah.. coba lah sedikit rileks." Sutradara men-cut adegan kami karena kurang puas dengan aktingku. "N-ne hyung." aku menghela napas dan mulai berkonsertrasi untuk _kiss scene_ pertama kami ini. "Chun-ah. Lebih tenang, okey!" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala pada Eunhye nunna.

Damn! Aku benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi. Aku terus teringat foto yang dikirim Junsu tadi. Oh fuck… kau akan tanggung akibatnya nanti Kim Junsu. Rutukku dalam hati.

"Yak, sekarang mulai lagi." sutradara memberikan aba-abanya mengomandoi para kru.

Hmm baiklah. Bibir itu sangat menggoda, sedikit terbuka seperti memohon untuk di sentuh, di lumat dan di hisap. Bibir itu hanya milik Junsu, aku sangat merindukan bibir itu. "Cut. Ya bagus!" kalimat sutradara barusan menyadarkanku. Segera kulepaskan bibirku dari bibir Eunhye nunna. Aku hanya menyentuh bibirnya tanpa menikmati karena yang kunikmati hanyalah fantasiku tentang bibir Junsu yang sudah mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Ya, baiklah. Kita akan istirahat setengah jam." sutradara mengintruksikan kepada kami untuk beristirahat dan kali ini cukup lama. Aku kembali keruang ganti dan segera meraih ponselku dan segera men-dial nomor Suie-ku tersayang :3.

End Yoochun POV

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Y_eoboseo, nuguya?_" terdengar suara cempreng*hehe lumba-lumba* Junsu menjawab panggilan Yoochun.

"Yaaa, baby jangan bercanda. Apa kau masih ngambek, hmm. Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" balas Yoochun.

"_Ihh biarin. Siapa suruh meninggalkanku._" Junsu lebih terdengar merengek manja membuat Yoochun semakin gemas.

"Baby, kalau begitu kau kesini sekarang ne. Aku sedang break." Bujuk Yoochun.

"_Hmmm gimana ya?_" Junsu terlihat seperti menggoda.

"Ahh jebaaal." mohon Yoochun.

"_Baiklah!_" jawab Junsu singkat namun sukses membuat Yoochun hampir meloncat kegirangan.

"Ne, aku tunggu." Yoochun lalu menutup telponnya.

.

.

Sambil menunggu Junsu datang, Yoochun kembali membuka pesan gambar Junsu. Darahnya kembali mengalir deras serta jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Tubuhnya sedikit memanas. Yoochun terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat melingkar dipinggangnya. Ditempat lain, dia juga merakan sebuah dagu bertengger di bahunya.

"Chunnie sedang lihat apa hmm?" Junsu berbisik tepat ditelinga Yoochun lalu sedikit meniupnya membuat Yoochun merinding.

"B-baby, c-cepat sekali?" Yoochun memutar lehernya memastikan tangan yang memeluknya serta suara yang berbisik itu benar suara kekasihnya.

"Hehee, saat menelpon tadi, aku ada dibelakangmu." Junsu tersenyum polos.

"Mwooo? Ya, kau nakal sekali Park Junsu!" Yoochun merenggangkan pelukan Junsu. "Suie, jangan disini nanti ada yang lihat ne."

"Aishh, biarkan saja. Aku merindukanmu." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Melihat itu Yoochun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Yoochun melepaskan paksa pelukan Junsu dan menariknya keluar dari ruang tunggu itu.

"M-mau kemana?" ucap Junsu bingung namun tak melakukan protes atas tindakan Yoochun.

"Menghukummu!" Yoochun tersenyum mesum membuat Junsu merinding. Yoochun membuka mobilnya dan menyuruh Junsu masuk namun tidak di depan melainkan di jok belakang. "Baby, ayo masuk!"

"Mwooo? M-mau apa Chunnie?" Junsu cukup mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Yoochun namun pura-pura polos membuat Yoochun makin ingin segera memakannya (?). Junsu segera memasuki jok belakang mobil Yoochun. Yoochun melihat sekitar, dilihatnya cukup lengah lalu dia menyusul Junsu masuk kedalam mobil lalu mengunci mobil dari dalam.

Yoochun menatap Junsu lekat-lekat membuat pipi chubby Junsu bersemu merah. "Kau tahu baby, kalau kau -blushing- seperti itu aku jadi semakin ingin memakanmu." Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Junsu.

"Ya, Chunnie, b-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita." Junsu bergeser mundur menjauhi Yoochun.

"I don't care. Itu akibatnya berani menggodaku hmm!" Yoochun memeluk pinggang Junsu menariknya agar lebih dekat lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Junsu dan melumatnya lembut.

.

.

**WARNING : LEMON! SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**!

.

.

Penolakan yang tadi dilakukan Junsu hanya lah sekedar basa basi, karena serakang dia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoochun dan balas melumat bibir Yoochun.

Merasa Junsu menerima perlakuannya, Yoochun mulai meningkatkan ritme lumatan yang semula lembut menjadi sedikit lebih kasar. Yoochun tak hanya melumat bibir Junsu kasar, namun kini menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat isi mulut Junsu serta bermain dengan lidah Junsu. Junsu yang awalnya ingin membalas namun gagal dan kini hanya pasrah pada permainan Yoochun.

"Ahh ch-chunn-niieh ahh~" desah Junsu diselah ciuman panas mereka.

Tak hanya terfokus dengan bibir Junsu. Kini Yoochun memasukkan tangannya kedalam T-shirt yang dipakai Junsu. Tangannya mengelus perut Junsu lalu naik ke nipple Junsu yang sudah mengeras. Karena terlalu lama berciuman panas, Yoosu merasa paru-paru mereka perlu pasokan oksigen. Mereka melepaskan ciuman lalu saling menatap dan berebut oksigen. Kesempatan inipun digunakan Yoochun untuk membuka baju Junsu. tak menunggu waktu lama Yoochun kembali mencium Junsu tak kalah panas dari yang pertama. Merasa puas dengan bibir Junsu, kini Yoochun beralih pada leher mulus Junsu, di jilatnya, di hisap lalu digigit-gigit kecil dan memberikan –kiss mark- cukup banyak disana.

"Eunghh chun- ahh~" junsu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas agar memberikan akses yoochun lebih mudah pada lehernya.

Kini Yoochun beralih pada dada bidang Junsu. merasa sedikit susah pada posisi duduk, Yoochun perlahan membaringkan Junsu pada jok lalu menindihnya. Yoochun menjilati dada Junsu dan sampai ke nipple pink milik istrinya. Yoochun menghisap dan menjilati nipple itu sampai sedikit membengkak, sementara tangannya bermain pada nipple Junsu yang satu lagi. merasa puas dengan nipple itu, Yoochun berganti pada nipple Junsu yang lain dan menghisapnya seperti tadi.

Tangan Yoochun yang bebas kini mengelus-elus perut Junsu yang berotot. Kini Yoochun sampai pada daerah pinggul Junsu. Yoochun menekan-nekan dan sedikit meremas junior Junsu yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. chunn ahh~ " Junsu mengigit bibir bawanya menahan desahan agar tidak terlalu keras mengingat mungkin ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Sementara tangannya mencengkram kuat pada jok mobil.

"Baby, ini sangat mengganggu." dengan cepat Yoochun melepaskan gesper serta pants Junsu. Yoochun sangat terkejut saat dia tahu Junsu tidak memakai underwear. Sekarang Junsu hanya sibuk menutup mukanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal dolphinnie!" Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya didepan Junior Junsu lalu mengecupnya sebentar. Tak menunggu lama, Yoochun menjilati junior istrinya itu dan memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Yoochun menghisap dan terkadang menggigit pelan junior Junsu sambil menggerakkan mulutnya seperti menghisap es krim-_-. Tak lupa tangannya kini bermain pada twinball Junsu dan meremasnya.

"Aaahh n-nikmat ahhh Chun-nie oohhh~" Junsu melengkungkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tangannya mencengkram rambut Yoochun cukup kuat.

Tangan Yoochun yang lain kini berada pada daerah hole Junsu dan mengelus hole pink milik istrinya. Karena Yoochun tahu dia tidak punya banyak waktu break, Yoochun langsung memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Junsu dan langsung menggerakkannya.

Mendapat perlakuan ganda pada kedua daerah sensitifnya membuat Junsu semakin melayang. Sedikit perih yang dirasakannya pada holenya dan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Yoochun pada juniornya.

Yoochun kemudian memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganyanya pada hole Junsu dan menggerakkan jarinya semakin cepat sambil tetap melakukan -suck and shake (?)- pada junior Junsu. Yoochun merasa junior Junsu berdenyut pertanda Junsu akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Chun aaahhhggrhh ahh ahhh~" Junsu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya tepat didalam mulut Yoochun. Yoochun menelannya sampai habis lalu menjilati sisanya pada junior Junsu.

Junsu tengah mengatur napas pasca precum pertamanya. Ditatapnya seme tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tatapan mata Junsu terlihat sayu dan seolah memohon agar Yoochun segera menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya (?). Yoochun mengerti dengan tatapan ukenya lalu dengan cepat melepaskan gesper dan segera menurukan pants serta boxer dan underwearnya selutut. Yoochun sengaja tidak membuka semua pakaiannya karena mengingat dia akan kembali shooting.

Yoochun berlutut didepan Junsu dan meletakkan kedua kaki Junsu pada bahunya. "Ready baby?" Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepala semangat menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Yoochun memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan hole Junsu. Yoochun menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendorong juniornya agar masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Junsu. Junior Yoochun baru masuk setengahnya.

"Aagghrhh appo chunnie pelan ahh~" Junsu meringis menahan sakit yang serasa mengoyak paksa holenya.

"Ahh, mian baby." Yoochun yang mengerti rasa sakit yang didapati istrinya itu kini menggenggam erat tangan Junsu seraya memberikan kekuatan (?). Yoochun sedikit membungkuk untuk mencapai bibir Junsu. Yoochun kembali mengajak bibir Junsu saling melumat. Semetara Junsu menikmati ciuman panasnya, Yoochun memasukkan seluruh juniornya kedalam hole Junsu dalam satu hentakan. Junsu hanya memekik tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yoochun. Yoochun mendiamkan sejenak juniornya menunggu Junsu terbiasa.

Merasa Junsu sedikit mengendurkan genggaman tangan mereka, Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Junsu. Kedua tanganya kini bertumpu di samping tubuh Junsu. "Bergeraklah!" Junsu tersenyum menatap Yoochun yang sudah terlihat tidak sabar.

"Ne, baby." Yoochun mengedipkan matanya lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Dirasakannya dinding dinding hole Junsu mencengkram kuat juniornya memberikan sensasi nikmat padanya. "Ahh, you're so tight baby ahh,, ah fuck ah~" Yoochun mengigit bibir bawanya.

"F-faster ahh Chun-nie faster." Junsu seakan ingin memekik menahan sakit.

"As you wish, love." Yoochun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya memasuk dan mengeluarkan juniornya didalam hole Junsu seraya mencari titik kenikmatan Junsu.

"Aaghhrhh oohh yesss there, baby Chunnie ahh~" desah Junsu saat Yoochun berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahh n-ne baby sshhh ahh~" Yoochun semakin cepat dan brutal menggenjot hole Junsu membuat junior Junsu kini kembali mengeras. Yoochun yang melihat itu kini kembali mengocok cepat junior Junsu.

Merasa tak cukup puas, Yoochun menyuruh Junsu membalikkan badannya dan menungging/plak. Yoochun merasa doggy style akan lebih nikmat. Tak lama, Yoochun kembali memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Junsu. "Aaghhrh~" desahnya.

Junsu semakin kuat mencengkram jok mobil Yoochun. Yoochun memeluk pinggul Junsu dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan semakin brutal.

"Ahhh n-nikmat.. Ahh C-chunnie, B-bogoshipeo ah." Junsu menengadahkan kepalanya.

"N-nado baby Su ahh." Yoochun kembali meraih junior Junsu dengan satu tangannya kemudian tangannya yang lain tetap berpegangan pada pinggul Junsu.

"Ahhh ahh" junsu hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah serta menahan agar tidak ambruk karena ia cukup lelah.

Selama hampir setengah jam akhirnya Yoochun akan segera mencapai klimaks. Yoochun menambah kecepatan menggerakan pinggulnya.

"C-chunnie ahh, S-suie w-wanna cum a-again ah." Junsu memutar kepalanya melihat Yoochun.

"Together, my baby Su." Yoochun mendekatkan bibir mereka dan mencium Junsu sekilas.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Croooootttt. Keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Yoochun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya cukup banyak didalam hole Junsu, sementara Junsu mengotori jok mobil Yoochun oleh cairan cintanya yang berceceran.

**END LEMON (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu kemudian ambruk dan Yoochun ambruk di atas tubuh istrinya. Mereka mengatur napas. "C-chunnie ah berat ah ah ah~"

Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengar protes istrinya. Yoochun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Junsu. Ia melirik jam. "Astaga, baby shooting akan dimulai lagi." Yoochun kembali memakai celananya buru-buru dan merapikan baju serta rambutnya. Yochun mengambil tissu didalam mobil tersebut dan mengeringkan keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya.

"Eukyangkyang." Junsu membalikkan badannya dan tertawa melihat tingkah Yoochun.

"Yak, jangan menertawaiku begitu." Yoochun menatap tajam sang istri. "Baby, tunggu sebentar di mobil ne. kau pasti lelah, tidurlah disini. Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa scene lagi, ara. Mungkin kurang lebih satu jam, lalu kita pulang dan melanjutkannya di apartmentku." Yoochun mencium bibir Junsu sekilas lalu keluar dari mobil dan bergegas kembali keruang ganti.

"Aishh dasar tikus pervert." Junsu mengomel sendiri seraya memunguti satu persatu pakaiannya yang berceceran lalu memakainya kembali. Junsu lalu mengambil sebuah boneka dolphin yang terletak di garasi mobil Yoochun dan menjadikannya bantalan untuk tidur. Junsu benar-benar sangat lelah. Tak berapa lama ia pun tertidur pulas di jok belakang mobil Yoochun yang masih basah karena cairannya sendiri itu.

zzzZZZZzzzzz

**.**

_******~Bogoshippeo~**_

_._

"Oke cut. Bagus. Ya, hari ini sampai disini. Semuanya, terima kasih telah bekerja keras!" seru sang dirertor seraya bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh para kru serta pemain drama -I miss you-. Tak terkecuali Yoochun dan Eunhye.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya. Seseorang sedang menungguku." ucap Yoochun seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu sedikit membungkuk pada hyung director. "Nunna, aku duluan ne." begitupun pada sang partner.

"Oke chun-ah. Hati-hati." jawab keduanya.

Yoochun secepat mungkin melangkahkan kakinya menuju audi hitamnya yang terparkir. Pukul sudah menunjukkan 10.30 malam. Dan ini terlambat sekitar hampir dua jam dari janjinya pada Junsu. Semoga Junsu tidak marah lalu pergi. Pikirnya.

Yoochun langsung membuka pintu jok belakang mobilnya. Hatinya benar-benar lega saat dia melihat Junsu masih disana malah sekarang tersenyum sangat imut. "Suie, mianhae lama."

Junsu keluar dari mobil Yoochun. "Gwenchana." ucapnya lalu langsung masuk kedalam mobil pada jok penumpang.

"Yak, Kim Junsu. kau mau apa hmm?" Yoochun mencegah Junsu sebelam ia menduduki kursi penumpang itu. Dia menarik Junsu menjauh lalu langsung masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Tak lupa senyum kemenangan dilemparkannya pada sang istri.

"Mwooo?" Junsu terlihat sangat bingung.

Yoochun dengan santai menyenderkan tubuhnya jok mobilnya. "Ahh kau yang menyetir baby, aku cape sekali. Hari ini aku melakukan beberapa adegan fight. Lagi pula, aku harus menghemat tenagaku untuk dikamar nanti kan." Yoochun mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Junsu hanya melemparkan deathglare-nya kepada Yoochun lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di kursi menyetir. Tanpa banyak protes, Junsu meng-starter mobil dan mengendarainya menuju Apartment Yoochun. Didalam perjalanan Yoochun terus saja menggodanya membuat Junsu tak konsentrasi menyetir. Yoochun dan Junsu mampir sebentar ke sebuah restoran karena memang keduanya sangat kelaparan.

**.**

_******~Bogoshippeo~**_

_._

Yoochun dan Junsu sampai di apartment milik Yoochun. Yoochun meraih tangan junsu lalu memasuki lift saat pintunya terbuka. Yoochun menekan angka 12 menuju apartmentnya lalu pintu lift kembali tertutup. Yoochun mendorong junsu pelan kedinding lift lalu tangannya bertumpu disamping wajah Junsu sementara tangannya yang lain kini meremas-remas butt Junsu yang memang –big- itu. Yoochun mendekatkan bibir mereka.

"Eunghh c-chun jangan di s-sini." Junsu mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari Yoochun. Dia benar-benar takut saat seseorang melihatnya. Terlebih lagi apartment ini dilengkapi CCTV tentunya.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Ah ne, aku hanya ingin menggodamu sayang."

"Aishh menyebalkan!" Junsu mencubit perut Yoochun pelan.

Mereka keluar dari lift saat pintu lift kembali terbuka. Yoochun terus menggandeng tangan Junsu sampai kedalam kamarnya. Yoochun menghempaskan dirinya kekasur. "Baby, aku mandi dulu ne." Yoochun segera meraih handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi"

"Ne baby chunnie. " jawab Junsu sedikit manja.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, Yoochun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang hanya melilit dipinggangnya. Mata Yoochun terbelalak saat mendapati sang uke sekarang terbaring pasrah didepannya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Yoochun menyeringai mesum membalas tatapan nakal Junsu yang seolah menyuruhnya segera mendekat.

"Baby, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau akan susah berjalan hmm~" Yoochun pun menanggalkan handuknya dan naik kekasur lalu menindih Junsu.-skip- udah gakuat mamen -_-

Dan mereka pun melakukannya selama berjam-jam hingga hampir pagi. Setelah sangat lelah melewati beberapa ronde malam ini, mereka tertidur sangat lelap dan saling memeluk sangat erat.

Besok mereka akan berpisah lagi. Yoochun akan melanjutkan shooting drama -I miss you-nya sementara Junsu akan kembali disibukkan dengan mini concert serta fanmeetingnya di beberapa negara.

Saat itu lah mereka akan saling merindukan lagi satu sama lain. Tapi bagi Yoochun dan Junsu itu tak masalah, mereka saling percaya. Walau perasaan cinta mereka hanya mereka berdua dan member lain yang tahu dan entah sampai kapan, mereka yakin suatu hari nanti cinta mereka tak perlu bersembunyi dan akan di tunjukan pada semua orang yang juga mencintai mereka yaitu YooSu shipper.

**.**

_******~Bogoshippeo~**_

_******.**_

**END**

**.**

**.**

Ripiyuuuu Juseyooooo (?)

hehe~ ini fanfic pertamaku dan udah lama jaman -i miss u- wkwk (?)

hope u like, Guys!


	2. Honey Moon

**Title : HoneyMoon**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M (NC 21)**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Authour: Ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, Lemon sepanjang FF (?), Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**Summary : YooSu berbulan madu ke pulau Bora-Bora. Intip yok apa yang mereka lakuin? Mari ber-kyaaa kyaaa ria readers(?). **

**Wkwkwk LOL**

**! I**_** dont need someone is bashing me. dont like this, please go away**_**!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_******~HoneyMoon~**_

_******.**_

_******.**_

**Full Author POV**

"Kyaaaa Chunnie indah sekali." suara melengking bak lumba-lumba terdengar dari seorang namja berpantat bebek yang tengah berdiri di balkon sebuah hotel berbintang lima di dekat sebuah pantai di _Perancis Polynesia_ . Lebih tepatnya, dia sekarang tengah berada di sebuah pulau bernama pulau _Bora-bora_. Pulau yang sejak dulu ingin ia kunjungi. Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi keindahan pantai dan laut yang dikelilingi pohon kelapa yang tinggi menjulang. Bora-bora adalah pulau dalam kelompok_ Leeward_, kelompok masyarakat _Perancis Polynesia_ di Samudra Pasifik. Pulau _Bora-bora_ dikelilingi laguna dan karang yang indah. Di tengah pulau tersebut terdapat dua gunung berapi yang sudah tidak aktif lagi yaitu_ Gunung Pahia dan Gunung Otemanu_ dengan titik tertinggi 727 meter.

"Chunnie, pohon kelapanya tinggi, kyaaaaaa. *-_-*" lagi-lagi namja imut itu menjerit histeris dengan ekspresi yang sudah tak bisa digambarkan karena terlalu senang.

"Hahahaa." sementara namja yang di panggil Chunnie itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat namja imut itu. Di hampiri dan dipeluknya tubuh mungil namja tersebut dari belakang. "Ne, apa kau senang baby?"

"Tentu saja Suie senang, eukyangkyang!" balasnya.

Kedua namja tersebut merupakan pasangan suami istri yang baru resmi menikah satu hari yang lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka adalah pengantin baru. Sang suami yang tampan dan berjidat cukup lebar (?) bernama Park Yoochun sedangkan sang istri yang imutnya engga ketulungan (?) itu telah resmi menyandang nama Park Junsu.

Yoochun dan Junsu sampai di hotel ini tadi malam. Yoochun yang memang sengaja memesan kamar VVIP dengan segala fasilitas yang mewah termasuk sebuah kolam renang disamping kamar mereka. Dia ingin menyenang namja imut yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut.

"Suie baby, ayo sarapan setelah itu kita berenang, otte?" ucap Yoochun seraya menciumi leher mulus istrinya.

"Eoh? berenang? Tapi Suie mau kepantai Chunnie." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Ck! Tidak bisa baby. Aku sedang tidak berselerah kepantai. Aku ingin… ah Junsu apa kau tidak mengerti eoh? kini kesini bulan madu bukan liburan. Yoochun merutuk dalam hati. "Ah ne baby, ke pantainya kan bisa nanti sore. Kau tahu, pemandangan sunset di sore hari itu sangat indah. Kalau pagi-pagi begini panas, nanti kulitmu menjadi hitam, apa kau mau?"

Ah jjinjaaa? Kalau nanti kulitku jadi hitam, Chunnie pasti tidak menyukaiku lagi. Dia pasti akan melirik namja yang lebih putih. Pikir Junsu. "HAH, ANDWEEEE, ne ne kita kepantai nanti sore."

Yoochun menyeringai. Taktiknya cukup berhasil. Yoochun menggendong Junsu menuju meja makan dan mereka pun memakan sarapan pagi ini dengan lahap. Yoochun sengaja menyediakan banyak makanan agar tenaga Junsu kuat saat nanti dia akan memulai aksinya. Bwakakaka xD *modus*

_**.**_

_******~HoneyMoon~**_

_******.**_

"Baby, ayo lepas kimononya dan turun kekolam ini ne." Yoochun terus saja membujuk istrinya yang sedari tadi mendekap erat kimono yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Tapi Suie malu Chunnie. Kalau Suie lepas kimononya, Suie suma memakai underwear." wajah Junsu memerah dan terus saja menunduk.

Yoochun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia tidak berhasil membuat Junsu melepas kemono tersebut. "Ya, kalau Suie tidak mau menemaniku berenang, Chunnie tidak mau bobo sama Suie malam ini."

Seketika Junsu membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Kalau Yoochun tidak mau bobo dengannya, Junsu tidak akan bisa tidur. " B-baiklah Suie akan lepas." jawabnya gugup.

Lagi lagi Yoochun menyeringai karena taktiknya berhasil. Junsu membuka ikatan kimononya perlahan dan dengan gerakan slow motion (?), kimono itu terlepas dari tubuhnya seketika itu juga. Mata Yoochun tak lepas dari pemandangan indah yang sedari tadi ingin dilihatnya. Kau tau Suie, kau lebih indah dari pantai ataupun sunset. Kau sangat mempesona. Yoochun cepat-cepat naik dari kolam renang dan berjalan mendekati istrinya yang tengah tertunduk malu.

"Baby, kau benar-benar sexy." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Junsu.

"C-chunnie." Junsu menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Yoochun lalu menggendong Junsu kedalam kolam renang yang memang dilengkapi tangga khusus tersebut. "C-chunnie kok Suie di gendong?" Junsu hanya berkedip-kedip lucu menatap Yoochun yang tengah menyeringai.

Yoochun menurunkan Junsu setelah sampai kedalam kolam renang. Perlahan di dorongnya tubuh istrinya disisi kolam renang. Yoochun meraih kedua tangan Junsu agar mengalung dilehernya. Lalu tangan Yoochun kini melingkar di pinggang Junsu. Yoochun menatap intens istrinya pertanda permainan akan segera dimulai. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang luar biasa bingung sehingga terlihat sangat imut di mata sang suami.

Dengan perlahan Yoochun mendekatkan bibinya pada bibir menggoda milik istrinya. Yoochun mulai menggerakan bibirnya perlahan agar Junsu tidak terlalu shock. Lumatan yang awalnya lembut kini menjadi sedikit kasar. Junsu mulai membalas lumatan bibir Yoochun dan semakin menarik Yoochun untuk mendekatpnya. Seolah mendapatkan respon dari Junsu, Yoochun semakin meningkatkan ciuman. Sesekali menggigit pelan bibir Junsu, mengisapnya kuat seolah meminta akses masuk. Junsu refleks membuka mulut saat Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yoochun tak membuang kesempatan tersebut dan segera melancarkan aksinya. Lidah Yoochun terus menggoda lidah Junsu mengajaknya bermain, lalu mengabsent satu persatu gigi milik istrinya dan menghisap saliva Junsu. Junsu yang sebenarnya memang masih sangat polos dalam hal semacam ini hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Yoochun. Kini lidah Junsu tengah ikut bergerak meliuk-liuk seolah mengajak lidah Yoochun bertarung sampai tetesan saliva mengalir di dari bibir Junsu.

"Eunghh ahh C-chunnie cckhph." Junsu mendesah di tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Yoochun yang mulai teransang akibat desahan sexy istrinya kini mulai melancarkan tangannya pada bagian tubuh Junsu yang lain. Yoochun mengelus-elus lalu meremas dengan gemas –big butt Junsu yang sangat ia sukai.

Junsu memukul-mukul dada Yoochun pelan pertanda dia telah kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Yoochun pun mengalami hal yang sama kini terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Di tatapnya Junsu yang terengah engah dengan saliva yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Itu membuat Junsu tampak semakin sexy dan menggairahkan dimata Yoochun.

Yoochun yang sudah menyusun semua rencana bulan madu ini dengan rapi kini menarik Junsu agar naik dari kolam. Junsu hanya bisa pasrah menuruti. Yoochun menduduki Junsu di atas tangga kolam paling atas sementar ia di anak tangga ketiga dan setengah berjongkok di hadapan Junsu. "Baby, berbaringlah."

Junsu hanya memicingkan matanya bingung. "Chunnie mau apa? Kenapa Suie disuruh berbaring?"

"Sssttt… Suie akan tahu nanti ne." dengan sedikit memaksa Yoochun mendorong Junsu akan berbaring. Yoochun berlutut di depan Junsu dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Junsu. Matanya membulat saat melihat sesuatu dibalik kain yang satu-satunya menutupi tubuh sexy sang istri kini tengah menggembung. Istriku juga sudah tegang rupanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Yoochun menarik underwear Junsu dan membuangnya entah kemana.

Junsu sangat shock melihat apa yang dilalukan suaminya. "Chunnie apa yang kau lakukan?" mata sipitnya berkedip-kedip.

"Kita akan bermain dan berpetualang sekarang baby (?). Suie siap-siap ne." Yoochun mengedipkan matanya lalu kembali menatap little Suie yang sudah menegang karena ciuman panas mereka tadi. Yoochun sedikit menundukkan badannya lalu di kecupnya sekilas little Suie. Yoochun kembali mengecup little Suie namun kali ini di lanjutkan dengan menjilat dan sesekali digigit-gigit pelan.

"A-ahh c-chunnie s-sedang ahh pahh ah." Junsu refleks mengcengkram rambut Yoochun.

Yoochun sudah tak menghiraukan pertanyaan polos istrinya dan tetap fokus dengan kegiatannya. Tak puas hanya menjilat dan menciumi little Suie, kini yoochun memasukkan little Suie penuh kedalam mulutnya. Yoochun menaik turunkan kepalanya mengemut serta menghisap little Suie seperti permen Yuppie (?)*Q*. Sesekali Yoochun kembali mengigit little Suie. tak lupa tangannya kini tengah meremas-remas twinball Suie serta tangan satu lagi kini mengelus manhole berwarna pink milik Junsu.

"Aahh ahh C-chunnie ahh." Junsu yang awalnya heran atas perlakuan yoochun kini hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Tak ada lagi protes keluar dari mulutnya karena ia pikir apa yang dilakukan Yoochun justru membuat sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Junsu terus mendesah kenikmatan.

"C-chunnie." panggil Junsu seraya memukul-muku pelan pundak Yoochun.

Yoochun yang merasa Junsu memanggilnya kini menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar lalu menatap Junsu. "waeyo baby?"

"Suie… Juga mau itu… Hmmm punya Chunnie." muka Junsu memerah dan segera kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya.

Yoochun terpaku beberapa detik. "S-suie juga mau hmm. Ah baiklah sayang. Kita kedalam ne." Yoochun mengangkat tubuhnya Junsu seperti koala(?). Sementara Junsu menempel dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yoochun. Yoochun merebahkan Junsu di kamar tidur mereka. Yoochun lalu menurunkan buru-buru underwear yang sudah basah dan meleparnya kesembarang tempat.

"Baby, lakukan seperti Chunnie tadi, arachi." Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menindih Junsu menjadi posisi 69. Yoochun memposisikan juniornya tepat di mulut Junsu sementara dia kembali pada junior Junsu.

Junsu membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Punya Chunnie besar sekali. Punya Suie tidak sebesar ini. Junsu lagi-lagi mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Baby, ayo lakukan seperti tadi, ara." Yoochun yang tengah kembali mengemut-emut little Suie menyadari kalau Junsu belum menservice miliknya.

"Neeeee." Junsu memjawab begitu semangat. Junsu mulai mengemut little Chunnie dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Junsu mulai menemukan permainannya sekarang, tak hanya mengemut little Chunnie, dia juga sesekali menghisap dan menggigit little Chunnie.

"Ahh g-goodh baby shhh ahh." desah Yoochun di tengah kegiatannya menservice little Suie. Yoochun merasakan junior istrinya berdeyut, pertanda Junsu akan mengalami cum pertamanya.

"ahh C-chunnie ahh S-suie m-mau…aaahggrhh!" Junsu menumpahkan semuaya cairan kedalam mulut Yoochun. Tubuhnya sedikit terhempas sehingga junior suaminya terlepas dari mulutnya. Tanpa ragu, Yoochun menelan cairan cinta Junsu. Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Junsu. Di tatapnya Junsu yang masih terengah-engah akibat pasca cum pertamanya.

Yoochun kembali melumat bibir Junsu dan untuk kedua kalinya terjadi lagi perang lidah yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh sang seme. Setelah puas dengan bibir Junsu, Yoochun kini beralih pada leher mulus istrinya, menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit pelan serta meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Yoochun kembali turun menuju dada mulus istrinya, di tatapnya sekilas nipple pink milik Junsu lalu dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik, Yoochun langsung melahap nipple Junsu, menghisapnya seperti bayi yang menyusui(?). Sementara tangannya kini bermain dengan nipple Junsu yang lain. Setelah puas, Yoochun beralih pada nipple Junsu yang satu lagi sehingga benda itu agak sedikit memerah dan bengkak.

"Ooghh ahhh C-chunnie p-pelan s-sakit ahh." Junsu terus bergerak gelisa seraya memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Yoochun terus turun kini tengah menjilati perut rata Junsu dan bermain di daerah pusar istrinya. Yoochun terus turun dan kembali pada little Suie yang sudah kembali menegang. Yoochun kembali mengecup little suie Sekilas. Yoochun melebarkan selengkangan Junsu sehingga terlihat manhole Junsu yang merah merona dan berkedut-kedut seolah memohon untuk dimanjakan oleh little Chunnie.

Yoochun beralih pada manhole yang terus menggodanya itu. Yoochun menjilati hole Suie serta menekan-nekan lubang tersebut dengan lidahnya. "C-chunnie ah –nghappa-in ahh..."

Yoochun menyiapkan satu jarinya lalu mengelus-elus hole Junsu. "Sayang, suie tahan ne.. Ini akan terasa sakit. Tapi nanti pasti akan enak. Suie percaya Chunnie kan?" Yoochun menatap kedua bola mata junsu seolah meminta persetujuan. Dengan sedikit ragu, Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

Jleeeb~ "Aaagghhrrhh C-chunnie appo!" Junsu langsung berteriak saat Yoochun menghentakkan satu jari ke dalam holenya.

Yoochun membiarkan sebentar hole Junsu terbiasa dengan jarinya. Melihat Junsu sudah mulai tenang, Yoochun mulai menggerakkan –in out- jarinya di hole Junsu. "Ahhhghh a-appo ahh." Junsu terus berteriak kesakitan.

Yoochun sungguh tidak tega melihat istrinya kesakitan, namun dia juga tidak berniat menghentikan aktifitasnya. Yoochun kini menambahkan satu jarinya dan terus bergerak zigzag di hole Junsu sambil terus mencari sweet spot istrinnya. Yoochun menambahkan lagi jarinya dan –in out- di hole Junsu semakin cepat.

"Aaahhghh C-chuh ahh." junsu mendesah nikmat dan sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Yoochun berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya.

"Yess, I got it." Yoochun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang langsung mendapati ekspresi kecewa dari istrinya.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum karenanya. Yoochun menekuk kedua kakinya dan memposisikan dirinya berlutut didepan Junsu. Yoochun mengangkat kedua kaki junsu ke pundaknya lalu memposisikan –big little Chunnie tepat di manhole Junsu. "Sayang, kalau terasa sakit kau remes atau gigit pundakku ne." Yoochun merendahkan dirinya dan membawa kedua tangan Junsu ke pundaknya. Junsu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

JLEEEEB~ "Aaaghhrhhh neomu appo C-chunnie! hiks..." teriak Junsu seraya mencengkram kuat pundak suaminya. Cairan bening keluar dari mata sipitnya. Junsu merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya dirobek paksa. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan perih. Yoochun mulai mencium bibir istrinya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit junsu.

Yoochun yang merasa Junsu sudah mulai tenang kini menghentikan ciumannya. "Baby, C-chunnie boleh bergerak ne." Junsu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Aaaghrhh ahh C-chunnie." desah Junsu saat Yoochun mulai meng-in out kan little Chunnie yang tak lama telah kembali menemukan sweet spot Junsu.

"Ahh Your Hole is So Fucking Tight, Suie." Yoochun mulai mengeluarkan dirty talk-nya. "Ahhh soo good ah." Yoochun semakin cepat meng-in out kan miliknya di hole Junsu.

"Ahh C-chunnie.. Ahh l-little C-chunnie s-sooo big ah." Junsu mencengkram kuat sprei. "Agghrrhh S-suie wanna c-cum again." Junsu kembali mengeluarkan cairan cintanya untuk yang kedua hari ini, sementara Yoochun sama sekali belum.

"Ughh ahh C-chunnie n-nikmmat ahh.. faster." Junsu meraih pundak Yoochun dan menyambar bibir sexy suaminya. Yoochun tak tinggal diam, dibalasnya ciuman Junsu tak mau kalah sambil meraih junior istrinya dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Aaahh ahh w-wanna c-cum again." Junsu melepaskan ciuman dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"T-together baby Suie." Yoochun semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada junior istrinya.

Croooooootttt. Yoosu mengalami cum secara bersama. Junsu menumpahkan cairan nya mengotori perutnya dan Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun mengeluarkannya di dalam hole Junsu. Yoochun ambruk di atas tubuh Junsu. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah pasca mencapai klimaks.

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang penuh peluh dan bergerak gerak gelisa sehingga membuat juniornya yang masih tertanam dihole Junsu kembali tegang. Yoochun kembali mencium pundak Junsu dan membalikkan badan Junsu lalu mengeluarkan juniornya. Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Junsu sehingga membentuk doggystyle. "Suie baby, little Chunnie mau bermain lagi. Bolehkan?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Junsu dengan sedikit menggigit telinga istrinya.

Jleeeeb~ Yoochun kembali memasukkan juniornya pada hole sang istri.

Junsu mengangguk semangat lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Aahhgrhh faster C-chunnie." Junsu hanya bisa mendesah saat Yoochun kembali menyentuh sweet spotnya berkali-kali. Di satu sisi, juniornya juga tengah di manjakan oleh suaminya itu membuat kenikmatan yang didapatnya menjadi bertambah.

Di akui Yoochun, Junsu sangat berisik saat bercinta. Tapi junstru itu yang membuatnya semakin bergairah. "Ahh S-suie soohh good ahh~ ahh good boy. Faster baby ahh." Yoochun mencengkram pinggul istrinya untuk memudahkan Junsu bergerak naik turun di atasnya. Ini sudah ronde ke tiga dan sudah hampir dua jam mereka bercinta dan kali ini UKE ON TOP.

"Ahh c-chunnie e-enak ahh." Junsu meletakkan kedua tangannya didada Yoochun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Junsu terus bergerak naik turun memanjakan Yoochun yang kini berada dibawahnya. Yoochun juga tidak tinggal diam sambil terus meremas Junior istrinya yang sudah membengkak.

"W-wanna c-cum ahhh."

"N-nado baby Suiee aaahgrhh."

Croooooooot~ Yoochun cum untuk ketiga kalinya sementara istrinya sudah keenam kalinya hari ini. Junsu mabruk diatas Yoochun dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

Yoochun mengelus-elus rambut Junsu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Keliatannya capek sekali. Dalam beberapa menit Junsu telah tertidur dengan posisi masih menindih Yoochun dan junior Yoochun yang masih didalam holenya. Yoochun mengelus-elus pundak Junsu sambil sesekali mengecup kening Junsu."Saranghae." bisiknya.

_**.**_

_******~HoneyMoon~**_

_******.**_

**Setengah jam kemudian….**

"Eungh~" Lenguh Junsu saat mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dibukanya mata perlahan.

"Sudah bangun baby? ayo kita mandi ne." Yoochun mengelus-elus pipi Junsu yang masih penuh peluh.

"Kita mandi bersama Chunnie. Khajjaaaa~" Junsu hanya semangat menjawab tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat dikamar mandi nanti. Polosnya -_-

Yoochun menggendong Junsu kekamar mandi dan menurunkannya didalam bathtub. Yoochun mengisi air dan sabun ke dalam bathtub tersebut. Dengan polosnya Junsu memainkan buih-buih yang memenuhi bathtub tersebut.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih sangat polos tersebut. Yoochun masuk kedalam bathtub tersebut dan langsung menindih tubuh istrinya. Yoochun menatap kedua mata Junsu yang mulai berkedip bingung.

"Little chunnie mau bermain lagi?" tanya Junsu polos.

"Ne baby, Suie engga bosan sama Little Chunnie kan?" tanya Yoochun yang seolah mengintimidasi istrinya.

"Tentu saja Suie engga akan pernah bosan. Eukyangkyang!" Junsu menjawab polos.

Mendengar jawaban polos istrinya, Yoochun kembali mengangkat kedua kali Junsu diatas pundaknya dan memposisikan little Chunnie didepan hole Junsu.

Jleb~ "Ahhh~~ " Junsu hanya mendesah pelan. Rasanya memang tidak sesakit tadi.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan istrinya, Yoochun mulai bergerak dan kembali meng-in outkan miliknya didalam hole istrinya. Tangan Yoochun kembali meraih junior istrinya dan mengocoknya cepat. Sementara bibirnya kini tengah menciumi leher serta dada Junsu.

Junsu hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah karena kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan yang baru setengah jam yang lalu ia dapatkan dari suami pervertnya ini. "Aahh-hh l-little C-chunnie e-enak… S-suie s-suka bermain d-dengan l-little C-chunnie ahh~"

Yoochun menyeringai mendengar semua ocehan istrinya saat mereka bercinta. Junsu sangat sexy saat mendesah tapi juga sangat bersirik. Yoochun semakin cepat meng-in out kan miliknya yang super besar itu ke dalam hole istrinya yang masih sangat sempit.

"S-suie mau c-cum ahhh~"

"T-together y-yeobo ahhh~"

Junsu terbaring lemas didalam bathtub. Napasnya sudah tak beraturan. Sementara Yoochun yang sudah berdiri semakin tergoda melihat tubuh istrinya yang tengah terendam di bathtub. Yoochun berlutut lalu membelai-belai rambut Junsu. "Sayang, kita akan segera menyelesaikan permainan dan setelah itu akan pergi ke pantai melihat sunset, otte?" bujuk Yoochun.

Mendengar kata sunset Junsu langsung menatap Yoochun dengan semangat. "Ayo selesaikan bermainnya Chunnie-yaa!"

Yoochun tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan istrinya. Benar-benar honeymoon yang perfect. Bisiknya dalam hati. Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Junsu dan menurunkannya dibawah sower. "Baby, sekarang kita mandi ne. Tapi sebelumnya kita akan menyelesaikan permainan terakhir. Arachi~" ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuh Junsu membelakanginya.

Junsu perpegangan di dinding kamar mandi sementara Yoochun kembali memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Junsu. "Baby Suie… jeongmal saranghae"

Jleb~ "Sshh ahh" Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "N-nado saranghae, hubby ah~"

"Ahhh nae S-suie so sexy hh ahh..." desah Yoochun seraya tangannya kembali meraih junior Junsu . Yoochun kembali meng-in out kan juniornya diikuti Junsu yang bergerak berlawanan arah.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka menyelesaikan ronde terakhir ini setelah empat ronde sebelumnya dan mereka bercinta hampir lima jam. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Junsu cum dan selama itu Yoochun hanya lima kali cum.

"S-suie wanna c-cum again ahh ahh~"

"Together baby Suie~" Yoochun mempercepat in out nya.

"AAhhhhh..." teriak YooSu bersamaan saat kembali mencapai kenikmatan. Yoochun memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang sudah sangat lemas. Yoochun perlahan melepas juniornya dari hole Junsu.

Yoochun membalikkan tubuh Junsu kehadapannya. Mereka kembali berciuman lembut lalu membersihkan tubuh masing masing. Yoochun menggendong Junsu kembali ke kamar untuk tidur karena Junsu sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Yoochun mendudukkan Junsu di sofa lalu mengganti sprei. Yoochun dan Junsu tertidur sambil berpelukan erat selama bebepara jam.

_**.**_

_******~HoneyMoon~**_

_******.**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore saat Junsu terbangun.

"Chunnie… Ireonnie ireonnie.. Ayo kita kepantai dan lihat sunset." Junsu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya.

Eungh~ Yoochun membuka matanya pelan. "Ah sudah sore kah. Ne, khajja kita kepantai." balas yoochun tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

.

.

.

Yoochun berjalan sedikit sempoyongan dengan seekor bebek (?) yang kini bertengger di punggungnya. Ck! Tentu saja, sang istri yang kelewat polos ini sekarang tidak bisa berjalan karena pinggulnya dan di bagian selengkangannya benar-benar nyerih akibat sang suami yang kelewat pervert.

"KYAAAAAAA ITU POHON KELAPAAAA CHUNNIE! AHHH SUNSETNYA SUDAH MUNCUL! OH MY GOG SUUUN! BAMBAYAA~~ EUKYANGKYAAAANG!" Junsu berteriak dengan suara lumba-lumba yang super merdu itu tepat ditelinga suaminya."

Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sekarang pinggangnya mulai terasa pegal karena sibebek ini tidak terlalu ringan mengingat dia mempunya ukuran Butt yang tidak biasa (?). LOL

_**.**_

_******~HoneyMoon~**_

_******.**_

**END**

**.**

**.**

**wkwkwk mian klo tidak hot dan super aneh (?) *blum berpengalaman kkkk~ **

_**ripiyuuuuuuu juseyoooo xD**_


	3. Dislike Love

**Title : Dislike Love**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Slight NC**

**Rating : M**

**Lenght : One-shot **

**Authour: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Kim Junhye**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**Summary : Junsu jatuh cinta dengan kakak iparnya sendiri, Park Yoochun. Apa yang akan terjadi saat Yoochun mengetahui tentang perasaannya dan bagaimana dengan Nunnanya?~ **

**Backsound : Dislike Love**

**.**

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

.

**Junsu POV **

Apakah cintaku adalah sebuah kesalahan? Apakah mencintainya adalah kesalahan terbesarku? Apakah cintaku berlabuh pada orang yang salah? Karena di antara cinta kami, ada cinta lain yang akan terluka. Aku tidak suka perasaan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak suka.

Kupikir cinta tak patut di persalahkan. Karena sejatinya Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak ada seorangpun bisa mengetahui kapan datangnya, bahkan sang pemilik perasaan sekalipun. Aku terus termenung memikirkan ini tanpa kutahu harus bagaimana akhir cintaku ini. Mungkin, pada akhirnya cintaku memang harus berakhir tanpa dia tahu betapa aku mencintainya.. Entahlah…

Aku mungkin harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskan hal yang kupaparkan di atas tadi. Namaku Kim Junsu. Usiaku 24 tahun dan sekarang aku bekerja di salah satu SMU terfavorie di Seoul, Shinki Senior High School sebagai guru kesenian. Aku tinggal bersama dengan nunna dan kakak iparku. Nunnaku bernama Kim Junhye, kami sangat mirip bahkan bisa dibilang, dia adalah versi yeojaku atau aku versi namja Junhye, dia lebih tua tiga tahun dari ku sedangkan kakak iparku, bernama Park Yoochun dia seumuran denganku hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Orang tua kami telah tiada semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sedang orang tua yoochun, dia hidup di antara keretakan hubungan keluarga. Dan selama ini dia tak terlalu peduli dengan keluarganya. Dia selalu bilang keluarganya hanya nunna dan aku.

Nunnaku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan _Advertising_ terbesar di seoul sebagai _Graphic Designer_. Di antara kami bertiga, bisa dikatakan nunna lah yang paling berhasil dan sukses. Nunna juga orang yang sangat sibuk di antara kami bertiga. Dia jarang di rumah dan sering bepergian untuk bekerja.

Dan yang terakhir, Park Yoochun. Kakak iparku. Dia seumuran denganku. Dia dan nunna menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Yoochun hanyalah pegawai bank biasa. Namun ia pekerja keras, rajin dan sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh. Siapapun tahu, nunnaku jauh lebih segalanya dari Yoochun. Namun Yoochun tetap berusaha menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik, walau aku tahu, Yoochun terluka dan tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Aku mengenal yoochun tiga tahun yang lalu sebagai kekasih dari nunnaku, Junhye. Sebelum menikah dia sering di ajak kerumah oleh nunna. Yoochun sangat ramah, sopan dan mudah beradaptasi sehingga saat nunna memperkenalkan dia sebagai calon kakak iparku, aku sama sekali tak keberatan.

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, hang out bersama atau bahkan hanya menemaniku bermain game. Kami sangat akrab sebagai seorang teman. Tapi waktu terus berlalu, waktu lah yang mengubah perasaanku yang dulu hanya memandang sebagai seorang teman menjadi seorang pria yang kusukai. Aku tak bisa mencegah perasaan ini terus bertumbuh di hatiku, hingga akhirnya nunna dan Yoochun menikah. Perasaan ini, hanya aku yang tahu. Aku menyimpannya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Su…? Gwenchanayo? Kau melamun? Sedang ada masalah?" suara husky itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menatapnya. Memperlihatkan wajah baik-baik saja padanya.

"Ah, hyung. A-ani, gwenchana." aku tersenyum padanya. Pada kakak iparku, Yoochun.

"Ah pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Nanti cantiknya hilang lohh." Yoochun terkekeh lalu duduk di kursi meja makan di depanku.

"Yak, hyung. Aku ini namja, jangan bilang cantik aishh." aku mem-poutkan bibirku. Jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, aku tersenyum bahagia setiap dia bilang aku cantik, walau itu hanya meledekku.

"Hahahaa, baiklah namja tampan." Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan dia membalas dengan senyum, senyuman yang selalu membuatku tak berdaya. Ahh, come on hyung! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Kau membuatku tak berani menatapmu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku melihat Yoochun telah beranjak menghampiri nunnaku yang berjalan terburu-buru serta menenteng tas dan ponsel yang tertempel ditelinganya. Pagi-pagi dia sudah sibuk dengan client-client-nya. Yoochun berusaha memeluk nunna, tapi nunna terus saja berjalan terburu-buru tanpa menghiraukanya.

"Yeobo, tolong pasangkan dasiku." pinta Yoochun pada nunna seraya mengikuti langkah nunna menuju meja makan.

Nunna meraih susu hangat yang telah ku buat untuknya. "Ah Yoochun-ah aku buru-buru. Tidak usah pakai dasi juga kau tetap tampan baby. Aku pergi dulu ne, suie nunna duluan ne." nunna lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun yang kesal karenanya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menyaksikan semua ini. Semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, nunna telah berhasil menanam saham di perusahaan itu otomatis dia menjadi salah satu direktur di persahaan itu, dia semakin sibuk dan tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk suaminya sendiri. Aku tahu Yoochun sudah cukup sabar dengan semua itu. Dia tidak pernah menuntut apapun pada nunna. Dia terus bersabar dan merendahkan harga dirinya. Apa yang membuatnya seperti. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, dasi itu tidak cocok dengan kemejamu, eukyangkyang. Tunggu sebentar, arachi." aku berjalan kekamarku dan mengambil salah satu dasi miliku lalu kembali menghampiri Yoochun. Ku lihat Yoochun hanya terpaku dan membiarkanku memasang dasi itu dilehernya. "Nah, yang ini baru cocok. Ini baru kakak iparku yang tampan." aku mengacungkan satu jempolku.

"Hahaha, gomawo su." Yoochun lagi-lagi mengacak rambutku.

"Oh ya, aku siapkan sarapan untukmu ne." aku mengoleskan roti dengan selai nanas kesukaan Yoochun. Sudah hampir satu tahun ini selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. "ayo duduk dan makan hyung."

Yoochun tak banyak protes dan langsung menuruti kata-kataku. "Mulai besok, aku tidak akan memintanya memakaikan dasi untukku lagi." Aku melihat raut kesedihan dari wajahnya. Hyung, kalau kau izinkan, biar aku yang memakaikan dasimu setiap pagi. Aku dengan senang hati melakukan itu.

Aku mengoles rotiku dengan selai coklat dan sesekali melirik Yoochun dihadapanku. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Chunnie.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku hanya terus mengganti channel TV tak menentu. Sama sekali tak ada yang ingin ku tonton dari tadi namun aku tak juga mematikan TV. Ini sudah pukuk 22.30 malam. Istriku belum pulang, sedang adik iparku sedang di luar bersama teman-temannya. Akhirnya aku mematikan TV dan beranjak kekamar lalu berbaring di kasur dan membaca Komik.

Ceklekkk~

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku mendapati sosok istriku berjalan masuk kekamar kami. Wajahnya nampak sangat capek namun tetap mempesona.

"Yeobo, kau sudah pulang." Aku menghampirinya lalu memeluknya.

Dia membalas pelukanku. "Ne yebeo. Kau belum tidur, eoh?" tanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau istri dan adik iparku belum pulang." aku.. entah mengapa saat Junsu belum pulang aku juga memikirkannya.

"Eoh, anak itu belum pulang?" dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne, dia bilang ada acara bersama teman-teman gurunya. Nan molla. Ya sudah kau mandi dulu ne." aku mengambilkan handuk lalu mendorongnya kekamar mandi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menurutiku.

Sementara dia mandi, aku menunggunya dan berbaring dikasur kami sambil melanjutkan membaca komik tadi. Sekitar dua puluh menit, kulihat dia keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kimono. Aku menelan salivaku. Jujur, aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan make love dengan istriku yang selama satu tahun ini jarang kami lakukan karena kesibukkannya. Aku menutup komikku. Kulihat dia sudah mengeringkan rambut lalu mengganti kimononya dengan piama tidur.

Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia berjalan menuju kasur kami dan merebahkan dirinya berbaring disampingku. "Good night, dear." ucapnya lalu mengecup pipiku dan berbaring membelakangiku.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang kurindukan. Ku ciumi tengkuknya dan sedikit ku gigit-gigit pelan. "Eunggh~ Chun-ahh" dia mengeluh karena perlakuanku.

Aku membalikkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirku pada bibir plum miliknya. "Sssttt, mianhae dear… aku benar-benar capek sekarang. Lain kali saja ne." Junhye kembali membalikkan badan serta meraih guling disampingnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Kulihat dalam beberapa menit dia sudah terlelap. Aku benar-benar kesal sampai sulit untuk memejamkan mataku. Aku memilih beranjak keluar dan duduk disofa lalu menonton tv. aku melihat kearah jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00, tapi mengapa si pantat bebek itu belum pulang. Entah mengapa mengingatnya saja bisa menghapus rasa kesalku pada Junhye. Ah~ aku menyandarkan diriku kesofa, mencoba memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Sudah jam sebelas lewat aku melihat jam tanganku saat sampai di rumah. Kulihat mobil nunna ada di garasi, ya jelas saja dia sudah pulang. Aku lalu masuk dan membuka pintu dengan kunci yang kumiliki lalu mengunci kembali pintu. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamarku. Langkahku terhenti saat ku lihat Yoochun tengah tidur di sofa depan tv yang masih menyala. Ku hampiri Yoochun lalu mematikan tv itu. "Aigoooo kenapa kau tidur disini Chunnie, bukankah nunna sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya, apa kalian bertengkar?" bisikku pelan.

Aku beranjak kekamar dan mengambil sebuah selimut di lemari lalu kembali menghampiri Yoochun. Ku selimuti tubuhnya lalu ku beranikan diri menyentuh pipinya yang chubby itu. Aku mengelus-elus pipinya sepelan mungkin agar dia tak terbangun. "Yoochunnie, ternyata seperti ini wajahmu saat tertidur, eoh? aku tau perasaan cintaku padamu itu salah, tapi mian aku tidak pernah bisa membunuh perasaan ini. Tolong izinkan aku terus mencintaimu secara diam-diam. Aku berjanji tidak akan merebutmu dari nunna. Saranghae, Chunnie-ya." aku menatapnya sejenak lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarku. Kalau terus berada didekatnya, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lalu menciumnya.

.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku membuka pelan mataku. Aku telah mendengar semuanya Junsu-ya. Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Ya Tuhan, mengapa semua ini terjadi pada kami. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Semua ini tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Junsu mencintaiku.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Semenjak malam itu kehidupan Yoochun, Junsu dan Junhye tidak ada yang berubah. Yoochun memilih untuk tetap pura-pura tidak tahu tentang pengakuan Junsu malam itu. Yoochun juga sudah tidak mulai begitu peduli dengan kehadiran Junhye.

Pagi ini pun tak ada yang berubah. Junhye pagi-pagi sekali sudah meninggalkan rumah. Yoochun menghampiri Junsu yang tengah sarapan di meja makan. Dengan sigap Junsu pun menghampiri Yoochun dan memasangkan dasi Yoochun. Setelah selesai Junsu kembali ke meja makan dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk yoochun.

"Gomawo Suie." ucap yoochun.

"E-eh k-kau bilang apa? S-suie?" tanya junsu tak percaya.

"Ne Suie-ku sayang. Hahaa." Yoochun mencubit pelan pipi chubby Junsu lalu duduk dimeja makan dan sarapan.

Jantung junsu seolah ingin copot dibuatnya. Junsu masih tak percaya dengan hal yang ia dengar dari mulut Yoochun tadi. Junsu memberanikan diri menatap Yoochun yang tengah memakan roti sambil menatapnya. Deg~ detak jantung Junsu seolah terdengar saat mata mereka bertemu dan Yoochun tersenyum padanya. Junsu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

"Ah hyung, sepertinya aku buru-buru. Aku duluan ne." Junsu hendak beranjak dari kursinya.

Yoochun menahan tangan Junsu dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. "Tunggu, kau harus menemaniku sarapan Suie. Aku tidak suka sarapan sendirian." Junsu tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti Yoochun yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Junsu lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoochun. Terlihat jelas oleh Yoochun wajah Junsu yang memerah. Manis sekali. Ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Junsu membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan sekolah telah bubar setengah jam yang lalu. Junsu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Seseorang melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu saat ia sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah tempat Junsu mengajar.

"Yoochun hyung." junsu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Suie, ayo pulang bersama." Yoochun menarik Junsu dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Yoochun menyusul masuk mobil dan men-starter mobilnya. Junsu masih terkejut dan dan tak percaya dengan yang baru di alaminya.

"Hyung, kau…"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu jadi kau tidak perlu naik bus lagi." Yoochun memotong kalimat Junsu.

"Tapi kan kantormu dan sekolahku berbeda arah." tanya Junsu lagi-lagi heran.

"Gwenchana~ lain kali kita akan pergi lebih pagi." Yoochun tersenyum.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

"Suie, kau sedang apa?" Yoochun yang entah muncul dari mana kini berkata tepat ditelinga Junsu. Junsu yang sedari tadi melamun di balkon rumah mereka hanya menatap heran Yoochun yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junsu serta menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Junsu.

"h-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Junsu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat Yoochun mengejar Junsu sebelum junsu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Grab~ Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang dan mencium leher namja imut tersebut. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya Suie, kau.. mencintaiku kan? Malam itu, aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Yoochun membisikkan tepat ditelinga Junsu.

Bagai ombak yang tiba-tiba datang dan menerjangnya di saat junsu tidak siap menahan diri hingga terjatuh. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, rahangnya mengeras dan lidahnya sangat sulit di gerakkan. "A-aku…."

Yoochun membalikkan tubuh mungil Junsu sehingga berhadapan dengannya sekarang. Dihapusnya bulir-bulir air bening yang menetes dipipi chubby Junsu. "Ssssttt jangan menangis Suie. Kau tahu, perhatianmu, sifat lembut dan semua hal yang kau lakukan selama ini, tanpa kau sadari telah membuatmu menggantikan posisi Junhye dihatiku. Aku… aku juga telah jatuh cinta pada adik iparku sendiri, Kim Junsu." Yoochun menatap intens namja dihadapannya.

"H-hyung tolong jangan seperti ini… Tolong lupakan semua ucapanku malam itu… Kau sudah menikah, dan istrimu itu adalah nunnaku…" Junsu menahan sesak didadanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya sungguh ia benci. "Lupakan aku hyung!"

Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat seolah menyampaikan pesan betawa ia sangat mencintai Junsu sekarang lewat pelukan itu. "Shireo! Suie, aniya! Aku tidak bisa, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau pernah meminta agar kau boleh mencintaiku diam-diam kan. Kalau begitu aku juga akan mencintaimu diam-diam. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu, aku mohon Suie. Jangan suruh aku melupakanmu."

Junsu hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya. Didalam sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ia sungguh bahagia mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain merasa bersalah pada nunnanya. Junsu tidak bisa berfikir harus bagaimana. Dia memang sangat menginginkan Yoochun, tapi dia tidak pernah berniat merebut Yoochun dari nunnanya. Tidak akan pernah.

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya pada Junsu dan kembali menatap intens namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Saranghae, Junsu-ya."

Junsu tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang pasti dia hanya menuruti hatinya sekarang dan mengabaikan logikanya. "N-nado saranghae, Yoochun-ah."

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat dan juga begitu indah bagi Yoochun dan Junsu. Sudah satu bulan berlalu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mungkin lebih tepatnya Junsu adalah selingkuhan Yoochun. Entahlah. Yang mereka tahu mereka adalah orang yang paling jahat didunia ini. Menghianati seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

"Ahh~ Yoochun ahh ahh." Desah Junsu saat Yoochun tengah menghisap, menjilat serta menggigit-gigit pelan leher mulusnya.

"Panggil aku Chunnie saat kita hanya berdua baby." perintah Yoochun disela kegiatannya mencium leher Junsu.

Junsu mendorong yoochun menjauh. "Yak! Sudah ku bilang jangan membuat kissmark di leherku Chunnie. Nunna bisa curiga nanti. Lagian ini sudah malam dan jangan pernah melakukan ini di sini." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaa. Ne baby ne. Habis kau sexy sekali hanya menggunakan tank top dan boxer ketat seperti itu. Mau menggodaku ya?" balas Yoochun.

"Yak! dasar pervert." Junsu melemparkan boneka lumba-lumbanya tepat dijidat Yoochun.

Saat Junhye tidak ada dirumah atau bahkan diluar kota, Yoochun dan Junsu dengan leluasa bermesraan di rumah. Hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh, dan well mereka juga sudah beberapa kali make love.

"Aishh galak sekali." Yoochun ikut-ikutan mem-poutkan bibirnya lalu meraih Remote TV dan menyalakannya. Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu yang sekarang merasa bersalah. Yoochun hanya tertawa didalam hati melihat tingkah Junsu. Menurutnya Junsu jauh lebih manis dan cute dari istrinya sendiri.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Yoochun memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebelah Junhye, sang istri yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Yeobo, sudah mau tidurkah?" Junhye menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yoochun.

"Ne, good night Junhye." Yoochun menarik selimutnya tanpa balas memeluk Junhye seperti biasanya.

Disebelah Yoochun, Junhye hanya terpaku melihat perubahan sikap suaminya. Entah sejak kapan Yoochun tak pernah lagi mencium keningnya saat mau tidur. Entah sejak kapan yoochun tak pernah memeluknya saat tidur, entah sejak kapan Yoochun tak pernah lagi memanggilnya 'Yeobo'. Apa ini hukuman buatnya karena selama ini terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya dan tak pernah perhatian pada Yoochun. Entah mengapa perasaanya berkata dia telah kehilangan yoochun, mungkin lebih tepatnya kehilangan cinta Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae… aku berjanji mulai sekarang akan merubah sikapku. Night too, Yeobo"

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika berjalan kedapur dan melihat nunnanya sedang mempersiapkan sarapan sepagi ini. "Nunna?"

"E-eh, Morning Su." sapa Junhye.

"Morning too, Nunna. Eoh, tumben sekali kau…" tanya Junsu.

"Ne Su, bukan kah selama ini harusnya ini menjadi tugas nunna. Mianhae, nunna gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu dan istri yag baik buat Yoochun." terlihat raut penyesalan dari wajah Junhye.

"N-nunna kau bicara apa eoh? kau itu orang yang paling hebat dan paling baik yang pernah aku kenal." Balas Junsu seraya menarik kursi lalu duduk.

"Hmm." Junhye hanya tersenyum miris. "Yeobo." Junhye beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Yoochun. "Kau sudah mau berangkat ya?" ucapnya seraya memasangkan dasi dileher suaminya.

Yoochun hanya terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya pagi ini. Setelah setahun lebih Junhye tidak pernah melakukan ini lagi. "Ne." ucap Yoochun singkat.

Sementara di tempat lain Junsu hanya bisa menatap nunna dan kakak iparnya tersebut dengan tatapan yang bisa di bilang, cemburu. Pantaskah ia cemburu?

Yoochun dan Junhye menuju meja makan dan lalu duduk di kursi bersebelahan di hadapan Junsu. "Yeobo, aku siapkan sarapanmu ne." Junhye mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti dipiring Yoochun.

"Junhye-ya, aku rasa aku ingin sarapan diluar hari ini. Mianhae, aku pergi dulu." Yoochun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu.

"Hah, nunna-ya. Yoochun hyung itu alergi kacang, apa kau tidak ingat eoh?" Junsu menatap kesal nunnanya.

Junhye hanya menatap nanar kepergian Yoochun. "M-mianhae Yeobo." matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yoochun hyung tunggu!" teriak Junsu yang sukses membuat Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya. "Nunna." Junsu menatap Junhye. Mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud adiknya, Junhye langung berlari menghampiri Yoochun dan memeluk suaminya itu. Junsu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yoochun-ah, mianhae~ jeongmal… Aku tahu selama ini aku bersalah padamu. Aku sudah mengabaikan tugasku sebagai istri. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki kesalahanku. Mainhae." Junhye menahan isaknya.

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang ada disampingnya kini seolah meminta persetujuan. Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya seakan memberikan jawaban. "Ne, gwenchana Junhye-ya. Terima kasih kalau kau sudah menyadari semuanya." Yoochun membalas pelukan Junhye.

Junsu masih terpaku menyaksikan hal ini tepat didepan matanya. Rasa sesak didadanya mulai terasa dan sangat menyakitkan. Mungkinkah ini pertanda dia harus melepaskan Yoochun. Junsu sudah tak sanggup berdiri lama-lama disana dan hendak beranjak pergi namun Yoochun menggenggam tangannya sangat erat. Junsu menghempaskan tangan Yoochun berjalan cepat keluar rumah mereka.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Semenjak hari itu Junhye benar-benar berubah. Dia benar-benar berusaha membuat Yoochun memaafkan dan kembali bersikap manis padanya. Semenjak hari itu juga hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu menjadi renggang. Junhye selalu ada di antara mereka saat Yoochun dan Junsu ingin berbicara.

Yoochun terus fokus menatap layar TV yang sedang memutar film hollywood tersebut. Sementara disampingnya –atau lebih tepatnya di dadanya kini Junhye menyandarkan dirinya. "Yebeo." panggil junhye.

"Ne." ucap Yoochun singkat.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak…" Junhye memainkan kancing pajama yang dipakai Yoochun.

Junsu merampas Remote TV di tangan Yoochun dan langsung menggantinya dengan siaran bola. "Ya, kalau mau bercinta jangan didepanku pindah saja kekamar kalian!" kesal Junsu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Junsu-ya, aish." Yoochun balas menatap kesal Junsu.

"Yeobo, biarkan saja dia menonton bola. Ayo kita kekamar." ajak Junhye manja pada Yoochun lalu berdiri dan menarik paksa Yoochun kekamar mereka.

Yoochun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah menuruti Junhye. Yoochun terus menatap Junsu yang tertunduk sambil mencengkram sofa. Junsu mengeluarkan earphone dan memasangkan ketelinganya.

Junhye menarik Yoochun kekasur mereka dan bersikap lebih agresif. Yoochun tak punya pilihan lain hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Junhye. Selama make love dengan Junhye, yang ada dipikiran Yoochun hanya Junsu. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya.

Yoochun sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dilepaskanya pelukan Junhye lalu meraih pajamanya yang terletak dilantai dan kembali memakainya. Yoochun keluar menuju ruang TV dan dilihatnya Junsu masih berbaring disofa dengan kedua telinganya dipasang earphone.

Yoochun melepaskan earphone tersebut lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil namja imut itu dan menggendongnya kekamar Junsu. Yoochun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Junsu. Di genggam erat tangan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dikening Junsu.

"Mianhae Suie, jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae, good night." Yoochun lalu beranjak kembali kekamarnya dan Junhye.

.

.

.

Junsu perlahan membuka matanya. Membiarkan cairan bening itu kembali menetes di pipi chubbynya. "Chunnie, mianhae~ aku harus melakukan ini. Tolong buat nunna bahagia. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Nado saranghae."

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Yoochun dan Junhye sudah duduk dimeja makan seperti biasanya. Namun, tidak terlihat Junsu ada didepan mereka seperti biasa.

"Junsu kemana? Tumben sekali belum bangun. Yeobo, aku lihat kekamarnya dulu ne." ucap Junhye yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoochun. Junhye bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Junsu.

"YEOBO!" Yoochun yang kaget mendengar teriakan Junhye langsung berlari menuju kamar Junsu.

"WAEYO?" jantungnya seakan ingin copot. Yoochun sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Junsu.

"Aku menemukan surat ini. Junsu pergi..." Junhye memeluk erat Yoochun.

Tangan Yoochun bergetar mendengarkan penjelasan istrinya. Yoochun membaca perlahan surat yang ditinggalkan Junsu.

.

.

_Junhye Nunna… mianhae.. jeongmal.._

_Mianhae kau tiba-tiba pergi dan membuatmu cemas. Nunna, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Maaf aku tidak bisa bilang tentang hal itu. Tapi yang jelas aku akan baik-baik saja dan suatu hari akan kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan berbahagia lah bersama Yoochun hyung. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua._

_~Junsu~_

_._

_._

Air mata Yoochun perlahan tumpah tanpa dapat ia cegah. Diremasnya surat Junsu tersebut. Suie, andweeee. Jangan lakukan ini ku mohon kembalilah. Jebaaal, dorawa Suie. Dorawa….. teriak Yoochun dalam hati.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Yoochun mencoba setegar mungkin didepan junhye setelah kepergian Junsu agar Junhye tidak curiga. Tapi saat sendirian, Yoochun terus membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir dan menyelahkan dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun dan Junhye terus mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Junsu namun tidak pernah berhasil. Junsu pun telah mengundurkan diri dari Shinki Senior High School tempat ia mengajar dulu.

Yoochun kembali kerumah dengan rasa kecewa karena tak berhasil menemukan Junsu. Dengan langkah gontai, Yoochun memasuki rumahnya. Yoochun tidak menemukan junhye di kamar maupun didapur. Padahal tadi didepan dia melihat mobil junhye terparkir digarasi. Yoochun melihat pintu kamar Junsu terbuka dan benar saja Junhye ada disana. Junhye terlihat sedang memegang selembar kertas putih dan tubuhnya bergetar. Didepannya, figura foto Junsu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Junhye, waeyo? Gwenchanayo?" Yoochun menghampiri istrinya dan terihat cemas.

Junhye menatap tajam suaminya. Sorot matanya penuh kebencian serta air mata terus mengalir dimata sipitnya yang sudah memerah.

Plak~ sebuah tamparan keras telak dipipi suaminya hingga memerah. "Apa…? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan dibelakangku, Park Yoochun. Kau… kau berselingkuh dengan adikku sendiri, kau brengsek Yoochun, kau keterlaluan." Junhye mengguncang-guncangkan serta memukul-mukul dada suaminya.

"K-kau…"

"Ne, aku sudah tau semuanya. Junsu pergi karena kau. Ini semua gara-gara, namja brengsek. Aku membencimu Yoochun. Aku benci kau." Junhye mendorong Yoochun hingga tersungkur kelantai. Junhye berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terpaku.

Tangan Yoochun tertusuk oleh pecahan kaca figura foto Junsu yang terpecah bela itu. Junsu mengambil kertas putih yang terjatuh oleh Junhye tadi.

.

.

_Chunnie_

_Jeongmal mianhae… aku harap kau bisa menemukan surat ini._

_Mianhae… aku tidak bilang apapun sebelum pergi. Yoochunnie, aku pergi karena ini melupakanmu. Tolong lalukan hal yang sama setelah kepergianku. Lupakan aku dan kembalilah pada nunna. Kembali mencintai nunnaku. _

_Yoochun, jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_ ~Suie~_

_._

_._

"Aaagghrhhh, Junsu-yaaa." Yoochun hanya bisa berteriak frustasi.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Junhye memberikan sebuah kertas putih yang sebelumnya telah ia tanda tangani. Surat perceraian.

"Yoochun-ah. aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu bila pada akhirnya kau jadi jatuh cinta pada adikku. Aku sadar semua salahku. Aku yang mendorongmu sehingga kau jatuh kepelukan adikku sendiri. Aku memang sudah terlambatkan. Didalam hatimu sudah tidak ada lagi aku. Yang ada hanya Junsu. Kita berpisah saja. Aku akan membebaskanmu mulai sekarang. Carilah Junsu dan kembali padanya." Junhye menyeka air matanya. Berusaha setegar mungkin. Bagaimanapun dia masih sangat mencintai namja yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya ini.

Yoochun menarik Junhye kepelukannya. "Junhye-ya. Kau adalah Yeoja terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae. Suatu hari, kau pasti akan menemukan namja yang terbaik yang akan menjagamu dan itu bukan aku."

"Aku tahu Yoochun-ah… jeongmal… arasso." Junhye menangis dipelukan Yoochun dan membalas pelukan Yoochun. Pelukan yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

**Satu tahun kemudian**

Yoochun berdiri dibalkon apartmentnya menatap pemandangan kota seoul di malam hari. Terlihat jalanan sudah mulai sepi, wajar saja ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu namun aku tidak berhasil menemukanmu, Junsu-ya. Dimana kau sekarang. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

Druuttt druuutt

Suara ponsel menyadarkan yoochun dari lamunannya.

"Yoboseo? Ne, Junhye-ya.. waeyo?" jawab Yoochun pada seseorang yang menelponnya yang tak lain adalah mantan istri.

"_Yoochun-ah, aku mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Junsu. Tapi_…" suara Junhye terlihat penuh keraguan.

"Jjinja? Tapi apa Junhye? Waeyo?" hati Yoochun serasa ingin meledak mendengar perkataan Junhye.

"Junsu… akan menikah dua hari lagi."

"Mwoooo?" kaki Yoochun lemas seolah tak mampu menahan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga membuatnya tersungkur dilantai. Ponsel yang berada di tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Aaaagggrrhhhhh!"

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Yoochun akhirnya memutuskan menemui Junsu apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Semua hal telah dipersiapkannya termasuk hatinya. Seandainya dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Junsu, Yoochun akan melepaskan Junsu kalau itu yang terbaik.

Setelah tadi Yoochun mendatangi gereja yang menjadi tempat pemberkatan pernikahan Junsu dan calon istrinya itu, Yoochun akhirnya mendapatkan informasi tentang alamat Junsu.

Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sampai disebuah gedung apartment tempat junsu tinggal. Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, Yoochun memantapkan langkahnya menuju apartment Junsu. Yoochun memencet bell apartment di lantai lima itu beberapa kali. Tak lama terdengar suara bak lumba-lumba menyaut dari dalam apartment sederhana itu.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan Yoochun menemukan sosok namja yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini berdiri terpaku di hadapannya. Dalam beberapa detik yoochun dan junsu hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang hanya mereka yang bisa mengerti.

Grab~ Yoochun meraih Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Didekapnya erat tubuhnya namja yang sama sekali tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya ini. "Kau kemana saja Suie, kau tau, aku hampir gila karena kau pergi. Aku merindukanmu… Nan bogoshippeo."

Untuk beberapa detik, Junsu membiarkan Yoochun mendekapnya erat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga sangat merindukan pelukan ini, aroma tubuh ini, serta kehangatan namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu duduk saling berhadapan di sofa apartment Junsu. Yoochun sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya dan Junhye setelah kepergian Junsu.

"Semua ini salahku. Aku telah merusak pernikahan nunnaku sendiri. Aku adik yang paling jahat yang pernah ada." Junsu hanya menunduk.

"Kau tidak salah Suie. Kau dan perasaanmu itu tidak pernah salah. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu Suie. Junhye sekarang baik-baik saja dengan Namja yang tepat untuknya. Namj yang lebih pantas untungnya. Suie, kembali lah kesisiku." Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu.

"Tapi… kau sudah terlambat Chunnie. Kupirik kau tahu…."

"Aku tau. Aku tau suie. Aku tidak akan merampas paksa dirimu dari calon istrimu Suie. Aku akan membiarkanmu memilih kebahagianmu sendiri. Kalau kau ingin kembali kesisiku, aku akan menunggumu Suie. Besok, aku akan meninggalkan korea dan pergi ke Jepang. Aku akan menetap disana, mungkin selamanya." Yoochun berdiri lalu meninggalkan apartment Junsu tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

Hari ini akhirya tiba. Hari dimana Junsu akan menikah dia yeoja yang di kenalnya satu tahun yang lalu, Lee Haeri *entahkenapacumakepikiraninicewe(?)* Junsu mondar-mandir didepan cermin besar di sebuah ruangan di gereja tempat pernikahannya dengan haeri yang akan berlangsung lima belas menit lagi.

"Junsu-ya." Junsu perlahan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara seseorang yang juga sangat ia rindukan. Seseorang yang telah ia khianati.

"N-nunna…" Junsu bergetar hebat dan langsung berlari memeluk nunnanya. Seketika air mata Junsu tumpah.

"Ssstt uljimaaa." Junhye mengelus-elus pundak adik satu-satunya itu.

"Nunna… jeongmal m-mianhae… aku.. hiks…"

"Ssstttt uljimaaa Suie… Aku ingin melupakan semua hal dimasa lalu itu. Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu dan Yoochun. Kau lihat seseorang disana." Junhye menunjuk seorang Namja tampan tersenyum kearah mereka. "Aku sudah meraih kebahagianku Suie. Kehilangan Yoochun sudah menjadi resikoku karena aku telah menyia-nyiakan cintanya. Sekarang raihlah kebahagianmu Suie. Nunna tahu, kebahagianmu bukan disini, bukan bersama Yeoja itu. Tapi bersama Yoochun. Pergilah Suie, jangan sia-siakan Yoochun. Jangan membiarkan kebahagianmu pergi Suie." Junhye menghapus air mata Junsu. "Yoochun sekarang ada di sebuah halte bus didekat rumah kita dulu. Dia akan pergi ke Jepang."

"Nunna, hiks.. Gomawo…" Junsu berlari meninggalkan semua orang di gereja itu termasuk calon istrinya. Suatu hari nanti, kalau perlu, aku akan bersujud di kakimu Haeri-ah agar kau bisa memaafkanmu. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku memang namja yang jahat. Aku tahu Tuhan akan menghukumku setelah ini. Bisik Junsu dalam hati. Yoochun-ah…. jebal, tunggu aku. Aku mohon.

.

.

Junsu melajukan mobilnya cukup kencang. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Hampir beberapa kali ia akan menabrak. Ini sangat membahayakan keselamatannya. Dalam beberapa menit, junsu sampai ke halte bus yang tadi di sebutkan oleh nunnanya.

Junsu turun dan melihat bus yang tadi berhenti itu telah jalan kembali. Junsu kembali naik mobilnya dan mengejar bus tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Junsu menyalip bus tersebut. Untung saja supir bus itu cukup gesit sehingga bus tersebut berhenti mendadak.

Junsu keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam bus yang sangat gaduh akibat ulahnya tadi. Semua orang didalam bus hanya bisa terheran heran melihat seorang namja imut memakai taxedo dengan dasi kupu-kupu, lebih tepatnya pengantin Namja yang tengah memasuki bus tersebut dan terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

Junsu menatap satu satu penumpang bus tersebut dan mencari sosok yoochun tanpa memperdulikan supir bus yang tengah berteriak menyuruhnya turun. Junsu sama sekali tak menemukan Yoochun hingga penumpang terakhir. Supir bus yang geram akhirnya menyeret paksa junsu keluar dari bus. Bus kembali melaju meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terpaku.

"Apa… aku sudah terlambat. Yoochun sudah pergi..." cairan bening tumpah lagi-lagi di pelipis matanya.

Grab~ seseorang menarik Junsu yang seperti kehilangan tenaga itu secara tiba-tiba kedalam pelukannya. "Yak, kau bodoh sekali Suie. Mengapa kau melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu tadi. Kau bisa saja mati Suie, kau bodoh sekali…." Namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku…. Aku kira kau ada didalam bus itu dan akan meninggalkanku. Hiks….." Junsu membalas erat pelukan Yoochun.

"Gomawo Suie, gomawo kau telah kembali kesisiku."

**.**

_******~Dislike Love~**_

.

"Ahh nghh~ S-suie wanna cum again C-chunnie." Junsu mendesah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Yoochun terus meng-in out kan miliknya di manhole Junsu sambil terus men–shake -little Suie (?).

Tubuh mereka penuh peluh karena sudah hampir tiga jam berada di king size bed milik Yoochun. dan selama itu Junsu sudah hampir sepuluh kali cum sedangkan Yoochun baru tiga kali. Sprei yang sudah tak beraturan dan pakaian mereka yang berceceran dimana-mana. Suasana panas didalam kamar itu serta bunyi benturan kulit mereka serta kasur yang sedikit bergoyang karena Yoochun cukup kuat menghentakkan miliknya di hole Junsu yang seolah menambah gairah bercinta mereka setelah satu tahun berpisah.

Junsu merasa tenaganya benar-benar habis hanya bisa pasrah dibawa kendali sang seme. Bibirnya yang sudah bengkak serta tanda biru keunguan penuh di tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy di mata Yoochun.

Yoochun semakin kuat dan terus menumbukkan miliknya tepat di sweet spot Junsu membuat junsu terus mendesah kenikmatan sambil terus menyebut namanya.

"T-together baby Suie ahh~"

"C-chunnie aaagghhrhhh~"

"S-suie ahh~"

Junsu menumpahkan cairan cintanya mengotori perutnya dan perut Yoochun. Sementara sang seme menumpahkan cairan cintanya lagi di manhole Junsu yang sudah penuh oleh cairan milik Yoochun.

Yoochun akhirnya ambruk disebelah Junsu. "Saranghae baby Su." di kecupnya kening Junsu dalam beberapa detik. Yoochun mengeluarkan miliknya dari manhole Junsu.

"Nado saranghae, Chunnie." balas Junsu seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati kecupan Yoochun.

Yoochun membuka laci disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah terang. Yoochun lalu kembali menghadap Junsu. Yoochun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Suie, would you marry me?" tanya Yoochun seraya menatap intens tepat dikedua bola mata sipit Junsu.

Junsu hanya bisa terdiam beberapa detik tak kuasa berkata. "Yess. I do, Chunnie." jawabnya tanpa keraguan.

Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan memasang cincin tersebut di jari manis sang uke lalu mencium tangan Junsu. "Saranghae." Yoochun kembali meraih laci dan mengeluarkan dua buah kertas.

"Chunnie, itu apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Ini adalah tiket pesawat ke jepang besok untuk kita berdua. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang kemarin, aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan menetap disana. Di Jepang kita akan memulai semuanya Suie. Kita akan berangkat pada penerbangan sore, jadi sebelum itu kita bisa berpamitan dengan Junhye. Kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil. Keluarga YooSu. Kau mau ikut denganku kan?" Yoochun kembali menatap Junsu. Sementara yang ditatap hanya terdiam membisu.

"Suie, w-waeyo? Apa kau…."

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut kemana suami ku akan pergi. Eukyangkyang!" Junsu tertawa puas melihat wajah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Yak, aku mau mengerjaiku eoh? Kau mau kuhukum lagi, hah." Yoochun memperlihatkan –smirk-nya pada Junsu membuat Junsu merinding.

"Andweeeeee." Junsu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berbaring membelakangi Yoochun. Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Yoochun menarik selimut Junsu lalu masuk kedalam selimut dan menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Chunnie." Junsu membalikkan badannya merapatkan tubuh mereka. Yoochun dan Junsu kemudian larut dalam damai yang hingga pagi menjemput.

**END** xD

Ripiyuuuuu Readers! xD gomawoyo~~~


	4. Foolish Heart

**SongFic : Foolish Heart**

**Cast : Junsu, Jaejoong, Yoochun and other**

**Lenght : One-shot**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Backsound : Foolish heart by Kim Junsu**

**.**

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

.

**Junsu POV**

**.**

**.**

_This is enough, the heartache, the painful tears_

_I was always in pain, ever since you first came to me_

_._

_._

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasku yang tinggal melewati dua kelas lagi.

"Junchaaaaaaan… Junchaaaaaaan..."

"Ne Joonggie hyung, wae?" aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Kulihat hyungku dan seseorang berlari ke arahku. Seseorang? Seseorang yang sejak awal ku sukai.

"Hai Suie." dia menyapaku dan…. Senyuman yang selalu membuatku terpesona.

"Hmm begini, tolong kerjakan tugasku dan Chunnie ne. kami mau pergi." hyung selalu begini.

"Mwo? Kalian mau membolos lagi?" tanyaku seraya menatap satu persatu mereka.

"Aigoooo cerewet sekali adikku sayaaang." ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi chubbyku.

"Awww jangan cubit pipiku hyung, aishh." protesku.

"jonngie-ya, sudahlah kasian suie. tidak usah menyuruhnya terus mengerjakan tugas kita" dia lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arahku.

"A-aniya… tidak apa-apa Chunnie, aku tidak keberatan..."

"Yeeee… gitu dong. Ayo pergi Chunnie." Jaejoong hyung langsung menarik tangan Yoochun pergi.

"Gomawo Suie…" Yoochun kembali tersenyum seraya mengikuti Jaejoong hyung.

"Hah…." Aku menghela napas.

Yah! Memang selalu seperti ini. ini adalah kelemahanku. Sejak awal ini memang menyakitkan. Dia tidak pernah melihatku. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak pernah melihat cintaku yang begitu besar padanya. Di hatinya, di pikirannya dan di setiap ucapannya hanya ada Jaejoong hyung, Jaejoong hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. Aku… aku hanya bayangan yang takkan pernah bisa di lihatnya. Bayangan yang selalu bersembunyi untuk bisa tetap melihatnya. Bisakah bayangan ini menjadinya nyata? Bisakah dia melihat betapa besar cintaku padanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi aku tetap menjadi bayangan itu. Babboya!

.

.

_I know even if you don't say it_

_That someone like me will never live in you for a single second_

_I know this and I know that if I love you, only I will get hurt_

_But what do I do with these painful tears that won't stop?_

_._

_._

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Aku duduk di bangku kelasku membaca novel.

"Suie, sedang apa?" aku menolehkan kepalaku yang sedari terfokus pada novel yang setiap harinya setia menemaniku.

"C-chunnie… A-aku lagi baca novel." ucapku gugup. Memang selalu seperti ini. Aku gugup ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Suie… aku boleh tanya ngga?" ucapnya menatapku serius.

"Waeyo?"aku menaruh novelku.

"Hmm itu… K-kau tau tidak kau sangat manis."

Deg deg...

Aku yakin sekarang pipi chubby-ku memerah sempurna dibuatnya. "C-chunnie…."

"Ne… Suie yang manis mau kan menerimaku?"

Oh my god sun! apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Apa dia sedang menyatakan cintanya. Ah bukankah selama ini yang ia sukai itu Jaejoong hyung. Apa selama ini dia mendekati Jaejoong hyung untuk mendekatiku. Ahh aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Aku… aku benar-benar sangat bahagia jika selama ini ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan….

"A-aku mau Chunnie…."

"Ahh nde? Aigoooo gomawo adik ipar. Joonggie bilang dia mau menerima cintaku kalau kau mengizinkanku menjadi pacar hyungnya. Suie…. bolehkan aku…."

Its so hurt. Really…

Aku membeku. Seperti hatiku tertusuk pisau yang teramat tajam. Sakit! Sungguh!

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mataku agar tak jatuh di hadapannya. Setidaknya sampai dia pergi dari hadapanku. Tuhan… bantu aku. Jebaaal.

"E-ehh hahaha…" rasanya lidahku sungguh berat untuk berucap. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Ku paksakan sekuat tenaga agar pita suaraku bekerja. Ku paksakan sebuah senyum padanya. "Tentu saja aku setuju Chunnie-ya."

Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Ahh gomawo Junchaaaan. Aku menyayangimu. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku. Gomawo"

Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku mencintamu, Yoochun. aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu. Aniyaaaa! Aku ingin manjadi kekasihmu. Aaaaakkhhrrhh!.

Aku tak bisa mencegah air mataku lagi. Ku hapus butiran bening itu sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ku paksakan kembali senyuman padanya.

"Ah ne. Cheonmayo…"

"Chunnie… Suie… Sudahkan peluk-pelukannya." ucap Jaejoong hyung seraya mem-poutkan bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri di sampingku dan Yoochun. Semoga Jaejoong hyung tak tahu jika aku menangis.

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jaejoong hyung. Tatapan penuh cinta. Tatapan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Aigooo aku hanya sangat senang chagi, Suie sudah mengizinkan aku menjadi pacarmu. Hehehee." ucap Yoochun seraya berdiri lalu mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong hyung.

"Ah jjinjaaa. Heheee gomawo Junchan." Jaejoong menunduk seraya memelukku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku… tidak bisakah mereka pergi dari sini. aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku. Mengapa mereka tak bisa melihat perasaan sakit di balik senyumanku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kekantin, Suie ikut ne. Biar aku yang traktir. Aku ingin merayakan jadian kami." ucap Yoochun.

"Ah ne. aku setuju. Junchan, ayo kekantin. Dari tadi kau terus saja berada di kelas" sambung jaejoong hyung.

"Ah aniya hyung. Aku pasti hanya akan mengganggu kalian nanti. Tak apa kalian berdua saja. Aku juga kebetulan ada urusan dengan Lee Saengnim." bohongku.

"Mwooo? Kau tidak mengganggu kok…"

"Ah ne, benar juga. ya sudah kalau begitu. Lain kali kita traktir mau yaaa. Chunnie-ya, ayo kekantin, aku lapar." Jaejoong hyung menarik tangan Yoochun dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Aku masih terpaku dan menatap nanar kepergian mereka. Ku lihat yoochun kembali menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin ia tak enak hati meninggalkanku. Apa kau kasihan padaku, Yoochun-ah?

Akupun berlari keluar kelas. Berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ya! Disitulah aku bisa menangis sekarang. aku ingin menangis tanpa ada yang melihatku.

Aku berdiri memandangi halaman sekolah dari atap gedung sekolah ini.

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya….

Kakiku lemas hingga aku tersungkur dan berlutut di lantai. Air mataku terus mengalir deras tanpa bisa ku cegah. "C-chunnie-yaa…hiks… hiks…"

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

**Lima Tahun Kemudian….**

**.**

**.**

_You, who I can't have, you won't know_

_All day, I secretly hide my love_

_._

_._

Bahkan lima tahun-pun tak cukup waktu menghapusmu dari hatiku. Meski jarak memisahkan kami. Meski saat ber-email dengannya yang selalu dia tanyakan hanya Jaejoong hyung. Di antara sepuluh kali ia bertanya tentang kabar Jaejoong hyung, hanya sekali ia bertanya tentangku. Tapi cintaku tak pernah pudar untuknya….. _Because of my foolish heart._

Aku terus menyembunyikan cinta ini di dalam hatiku. Menutupnya rapat-rapat agar tak pernah terlihat olehnya.

_Satu bulan lagi aku akan kembali kekorea dan…. Dan melamar Jaejoong. Suie, kau akan segera menjadi adik iparku. Hahahaaa. Kau pasti senang punya kakak ipar yang tampan sepertiku. Oh ya, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Joonggie ne. aku ingin memberinya kejutan…_

Air mataku kembali mengalir saat membaca e-mail dari Yoochun. Aku memang bodoh. Aku begitu senang saat membuka _account-_ku dan melihat ada pesan di inbox-ku dari Yoochun. Tapi ya selalu seperti ini. Selalu menangis karenanya.

Melamar jaejoong hyung. Oh God! Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku siap menyaksikan ini semua. Apa aku siap melepaskan dan merelakan cintaku yang bahkan tak pernah aku ungkapkan padanya.

"Junchaaaaan." suara Jaejoong hyung menyadarkanku. Cepat-cepat aku tutup email-ku dan menghapus air mataku.

Aku berjalan malas keluar kamar menghampirinya. "Ah wae? Mengapa suka sekali berteriak sih."

"Aigoooo adikku yang manis galak sekali. Eomma sedang pergi, tolong buat kan minum buat teman hyung ne, jebaaal." dia memelas. Selalu seperti itu. Aku tak pernah bisa menolaknya kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Yah! Siapa lagi pacar barumu. Ck! Yoochun akan sedih kalau tahu kau berselingkuh." kesalku.

"Dan Yoochun tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberi tahunya, okey. Junchan chagi, ah jebal. Mengapa kau semakin cerewet seperti Yoochun. Aku tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Itu membosankan." omelnya.

"Aishh terserah kau saja." kesalku.

"Ck! Adikku yang cerewet jebal buatkan minuman."

"baiklah."

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Aku menatap nanar pemandangan yang berasal dari ruang tamu rumahku. Ya! Memang seperti itulah kelakuan hyung-ku. Ia sering membawa namja cingu-nya kerumah saat eomma dan appa tidak di rumah. Tidak hanya itu, hyung bahkan sering berciuman di ruang tamu kami. Aku muak melihatnya. Dan aku muak selalu menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari Yoochun.

Aku yang selalu menutupi semua penghianatan hyung-ku. Aku selalu bilang jaejoong hyung tidak pernah menduakanmu, Jaejoong hyung sangat setia, dia kekasih yang sempurna, dia memang selalu sempurnakan di matamu…. Yoochun-ah…

Aku kembali kekamarku…

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

**Satu bulan kemudian….**

Hanya aku yang tahu tentang kepulangan Yoochun ke korea. Dia memang sengaja tak memberi tahu keluarganya dan jaejoong hyung. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan.

Lima tahun yang lalu. Disini… Di tempat ini juga lah aku mengantar kepergiannya ke _Virginia_. Saat itu memang tak hanya ada aku. Ada keluarganya dan Jaejoong hyung.

_"Chagi-ya… Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne. Tunggu aku kembali. Tunggulah! Aku akan melamarmu dan kita akan menikah. Aku mencintamu, Kim Jaejoong." ku lihat Yoochun mengecup kening Jaejoong hyung cukup lama. Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku._

_"Hiks… Chunnie jahat… Hiks.. Awas ya kalau berani selingkuh." sejak di rumah tadi Jaejoonng hyung terlihat sangat terpukul dan terus menangis. Mereka berpelukan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku…_

_"Junchan… Sampai jumpa lagi. Tolong jaga joonggie-ku, ne." Yoochun mengacak rambutku. Entah sejak kapan aku tak sadar. Kini ia telah berdiri di hadapanku. Dia menarik diriku yang masih terpaku ini kedalam pelukannya. _

_"Ah ne, tentu saja. Joonggie-mu itu sangat merepotkan. Kau harus bayar mahal padaku untuk menjaganya, arasso." ucapku sedikit bergetar menahan isakku._

_Dia hanya tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukan kami. "Arasso…" ucapnya seraya tersenyum._

_Yoochun kembali memeluk kedua orang tua serta adiknya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Ku lihat dia telah memasuki pintu masuk bandara. Dia kembali melambai ke arah kami. Yoochun tersenyum manis… senyum yang selalu ku suka… senyum itu di tunjukkan untuk seseorang yang tengah sesegukkan di sampingku. Jaejoong hyung…_

"Suie…" seseorang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Dia tersenyum manis . Dia berjalan seraya menggeret kopernya ke arahku. Yoochun…

Aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sungguh, aku merindukannya. Benar-benar sangat merindukannya. Meski aku tahu dia tak begitu.

Dia sangat tampan. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari lima tahun yang lalu… Yoochunnie-ku...

.

.

_I want to smile and comfortably look at you_

_But because I love you, because you're so precious_

_I don't dare to approach you because of my foolish heart_

_._

_._

"Suie… I miss you so much." Yoochun menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Miss you too, Yoochunnie. Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh?" kami saling menatap kini setelah melepaskan pelukan kerinduan tadi.

"Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan Joonggie-ku? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Pasti dia sangat cantik sekarang…"

Bisakah kau menanyakan dia nanti, Yoochunnie. Bisakah kau terlebih dahulu menanyakanku saja. "Jae hyung baik-baik saja. Dia selalu bilang padaku, dia sengat merindukanmu." dan yang aku tahu Jaejoong hyung tak pernah mengatakan itu, karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya. "Aku… aku juga baik-baik saja, Yoochun-ah"

"Ah jjinja? Hehehe bagus lah. Aigoooo kau juga tambah manis, hahahaa." ucapnya lagi seraya mencubit kedua pipi chubby-ku.

"Aakkhh appo!" teriakku seraya mengelus-elus pipiku bekas cubitannya.

"Heheee, habis kau sangat menggemaskan, adik iparku. Ayo pulang, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Joonggie." ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya pasrah mengikuti langkahnya. Tangan itu… tangan itu sedang menggenggam tanganku. Aku benar-benar sulit mengendalikan diriku. Aku… aku sangat bahagia. Beginikah rasanya? Dia menggenggam tanganku.

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Kami sampai didepan rumahku. Aku keluar dari mobilku di ikuti Yoochun.

"Apa kau yakin Joonggie masih tidur." tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja Chunnie, tadi waktu aku ke bandara dia masih tidur. Lagi pula ini kan hari minggu, dia pasti masih tidur." jelasku.

"Mwooo? Jadi begitukah? Ck! Dasar. Tuan putri tidak berubah rupanya." kulihat wajahnya sangat bahagia dan berbinar-binar ketika membicarakn Jaejoong hyung. Terasa sesak di dada ini.

Aku membiarkan Yoochun masuk kekamar Jaejoong hyung. Aku memasuki dapur dan menyiapkan makanan. Selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu menyibukkan diriku saat bersama mereka. Dengan begitu, cukup bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit di dada ini…

End Junsu POV

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku mamusuki kamar jaejoong. Ku lihat dia masih tertidur pulas di balik selimut. "Ckck! Dasar Putri tidur." gumamku. Aku berjalan mendekati kasur Jaejoong lalu naik ke situ dan berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong.

"My sleeping beauty. Hey, wake up. Aigoooo." Aku mencubit gemes hidungnya. Dia sangat cantik saat tertidur.

"Eunghhh." Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Mata itu kini mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat menatapku yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Afternoon, my princess." sapaku. Ia membelakakkan matanya.

"Y-yoochunah. Kau… kyaaaaaaa." tubuhnya menghambur kepelukanku. "Hiks kau kapan datang eoh? apa aku sedang bermimpi. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada di hadapanku?" dia masih sama cerewetnya seperti dulu.

"Aigoooo! Ini kejutan untuk Joonggie. I miss you so much, nae Joonggie." ucapku seraya mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Hiks... Joonggie miss you too."

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

_Do you love someone else_

_Can't someone like me live in you for a single second?_

_._

_._

**Junsu POV**

Aku berusaha menelan makanan ini tanpa ku kunyah. Rasanya aku tak mampu menggerakkan gigiku untuk melunakkan makanan ini terlebih dahulu. Aku melirik ke sebelahku, ku lihat Yoochun sedang menyuapi Jaejoong hyung. Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Lelah. _My Foolish Heart is so tired._

Sudah seminggu semenjak kembalinya Yoochun ke korea. Dengan bantuanku, Jaejoong hyung memutuskan semua selingkuhannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin kehilangan Yoochun. walau aku tak yakin, Jaejoong hyung sungguh-sungguh mencintai Yoochun. Kalau pun benar, tak kan pernah mengalahkan besarnya cinta yang kubrikan pada Yoochun.

Kami sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu sekarang setelah jamuan makan malam yang di sajikan oleh keluargaku tadi. Ya, kini Yoochun dan kedua orang tuanya beserta adiknya tengah berada di rumahku.

"Bagaimana jonggie? Apa kau menerima lamaran Yoochun?" ucap Appaku. Appa kandungku sendiri.

"Ne, Appa. Joonggie terima." jawab Jaejoong hyung yang sukses membuat dadaku sesak.

Eomma meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Eomma kami, lebih tepatnya Eomma kandung Jaejoong hyung. Ya, aku dan Jaejoong hyung memang bukanlah saudara kandung. Appaku dan Eommanya menikah waktu kami berada di bangku sekolah dasar.

Walaupun wanita paruh bayah yang cantik di sebelahku ini bukan ibu kandungku. Hanya dia yang tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat ini. Eomma adalah satu-satunya yang tahu betapa aku mencintai Yoochun. Tentang cintaku yang tak pernah terungkap. Tentang cintaku yang terbalaskan….

"Suie…" Eomma berbisik. Eomma menguatkan genggaman tangannya, seolah menyuruhku tetap tegar. Mentransfer kekuatannya padaku. Aku menatapnya seraya menganggukkan kepalaku. Mengisyaratkan 'aku baik-baik saja eomma'. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi dan aku… Siap tak siap aku harus terima.

"Baiklah. Kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan seminggu lagi, otte?" ucap Park Ahjushi.

"Ne… kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Tak jadi masalah. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" sambung Appa seraya menatap satu persatu Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Aku siap, Kim Appa." jawab Yoochun yang di 'iya' kan Jaejoong hyung dengan anggukan.

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

_I know this and I know that if I love you, only I will go crazy_

_But this good-for-nothing longing makes me look for you_

_._

_._

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali. Aku bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan bahaya yang mengancamku.

Aku memasuki 'Mirotic bar' dan langsung duduk di kursi di depan meja bartender. Aku memesan wine dan langsung meneguk gelas pergelas minuman beralkohol itu hingga kini aku sudah benar-benar di kendalikan oleh minuman itu…

end Junsu POV

.

.

**Author POV**

"Aigoooo… bagaimana ini. Dia tak mungkin di biarkan menyetir sendirian dalam keadaan mabuk berat." Changmin, salah satu pegawai bar itu tengah memapah Junsu menuju mobilnya terparkir.

"hik.. eunghh Y-yoochun-ah.. a-akuhh hik.. m-mengapa kau memilih Jaejoong hyung. K-kau tahu.. aku lebih mencin eungg taimu d-dari pada dirinya hik." Junsu berjalan sempoyongan sambil terus menerus meracau tak jelas.

"Aishh.. dari tadi dia terus menerus menyebut Yoochun dan Yoochun. Baiklah, akan kusuruh Yoochun-mu itu menjemputmu." Changmin mengeluarkan ponsel Junsu dari saku celananya dan mencari kontak atas nama Yoochun. Setelah ketemu, Changmin langsung menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo. Apa ini Yoochun-ssi"

"…."

"Ne, dia sedang mabuk berat. Bisa kah kau menjemputnya di Mirptic Bar. Sepertinya dia tak bisa pulang sendiri, terlalu berbahaya"

"…."

"Ne, arasso"

"…."

.

.

.

Yoochun berlari memasuki area parkir 'Mirotic Bar'

"Changmin-sii."

"Oh, syuruklah Yoochun-ssi kau sudah datang. Itu Kim Junsu terus saja menyebut namamu dan Jaejoong hyung. Aku tak mengerti. Sepertinya dia sedang patah hati. Baiklah, kau urus dia ne." jelas Changmin seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Ne gomawo." Yoochun sedikit membungkuk. "eh apa katanya? Menyebut namaku dan Jaejoong? Patah hati?" Yoochun memandang bingung Junsu yang sedang tersandar di samping mobilnya lalu berjalan mendekati Junsu.

"Junsu-ya? Apa yang tejadi?"

"Hik.. Y-yoochun.. k-kau hik Yoochun eoh.. hahahaa k-kau.." Junsu sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"Suie… kau kenapa eoh? Suie yang kukenal tak pernah seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tak suka alcohol. Ada apa denganmu, eoh?" Yoochun mencengkram bahu Junsu.

"D-diam kau Yoochun hik. Tahu apa kau tentang diriku eoh. Kau tanya kenapa aku seperti ini, hah. Kau mau tahu, Park Yoochun. Semua karena dirimu. Karena aku mencintamu! Dan kau akan menikah dengan hyungku. Hiks." junsu menepis tangan Yoochun dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah.

"S-suie?" Yoochun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

_Now I don't even have tears, I just have a blank heart_

_It actually hurt less when I was crying_

_._

_._

**Junsu POV**

Sudah tiga jam aku berada disini. Ini sudah jam tiga pagi. Aku tersandar di jok mobilku bersama Yoochun yang kini terduduk diam di sebelahku, di kursi supirnya. Pengaruh alcohol di tubuhku perlahan sudah hilang. Namun sangat jelas ku ingat, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Semua tentang perasaanku padanya. Tentang cintaku padanya…

Hening…

Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan di antara kami. Semua menjadi sangat canggung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang, lalu aku akan pulang ke rumahku. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menyetir sendiri." ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

Tanpa menggubris semua perkataanku Yoochun men-starter mobilku dan melajukannya. Kini kami tengah menuju rumahnya. Suasana kembali hening. Aku benar-benar tak berani menatapnya sekarang. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Apa dia membenciku sekarang. Aku benar-benar sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan tentang perasaanku. Tapi… disisi lain ada kelegaan di hatiku mengungkapkan semua ini. Mungkin dengan cara dan waktu yang tidak tepat, itulah kesalahanku. Setelah ini, aku akan menerima semua akibat dari kebodohanku sendiri.

Yoochun turun dari mobilku dan memasuki pagar rumahnya. Dia sama sekali tak mengucapkan apa-apa padaku. Bahkan melihatku saja tidak. Apa dia begitu jijik padaku sekarang.

Aku kembali melajukan mobilku meninggalkan rumahnya. Kini aku sendirian. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku menginjak rem mobilku dan memukul setirnya. "AAAAKKKHHRRRHH!"

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

_I'm afraid that I might never see you again, that we might get separated_

_So I can't say anything and can only pound on my heart_

_._

_._

Semenjak hari itu yoochun selalu menghindariku. Aku… aku pun sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Menyerah? Dari awal aku memang tak pernah berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tidak karena dia adalah kekasih hyung-ku. Dari awal aku lebih memilih memendam semua rasa yang menyesakkan dada ini. Menutupnya dalam-dalam di sudut hatiku. Dan sekarang? tak ada katanya menyerah. Yang akan ingin ku lakukan setelah ini adalah melanjutkan hidupku. Menghilangkan bayang-bayang yoochun. Iya, itu lah yang hanya bisa ku lakukan.

"Eomma, Appa, setelah pernikahan Jae hyung, aku ingin pergi ke Jepang. Mungkin akan menetap dalam waktu cukup lama. Perusahaan memindahkanku ke Jepang."

sebenarnya sudah lama perusahaan menawarkanku untuk bergabung di anak perusahaan di Jepang. Tapi aku berusaha menolak dengan berbagai alasan, yang sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu Yoochun kembali. Kini, aku menggunakan perusahan untuk alasan menjauh dari Yoochun.

"Aigoooo Junsu-yaa, bukankah dulu kau bilang tak mau…" protes Appa.

"Eomma sangat mendukungmu, Su-ya. Tapi ingat, sering-sering pulang dan mengunjungi kami." karena Eomma tak ingin aku terus menderita.

"Ne Eomma" ucapku. "Ne Appa, setelah ku pikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Perusahaan di Jepang sangat membutuhkanku." lanjutku.

"Ah baiklah. Kau harus bisa jaga diri baik-baik ne."

"Aigoooo Apppa. Jangan berlebihan, aku ingin anak laki-laki. Ck!" kesalku.

Sementara Eomma dan Appa hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kami kembali bercanda dan membicarakan tentang pernikahan Jaejoong hyung. Di ruangan tamu keluarga Kim.

Ku lihat pintu terbuka. Jaejoong hyung menarik tangan Yoochun masuk ke dalam dan menuju ruang tamu. Ingin rasanya segera pergi dari sini…

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Jaejoong hyung sudah dari setengah jam tadi masuk kamarnya karena ingin mandi. Dan Eomma, entah mengapa ia menyeret Appa tiba-tiba ke kamar mereka seolah membiarkanku hanya berdua dengan Yoochun kini di ruang tamu ini…

Aku benar-benar sesak terus seperti ini. Ku putuskan untuk keluar saja. Walau aku tak tahu tujuanku kemana? "A-aku ingin keluar Yoochun-ah. Kau tunggulah Jaejoong hyung disini." aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin. Aku berjalan menelusuri halaman rumahku yang cukup luas.

"Tunggu." suara Husky yang sangat ku kenal itu sukses menghentikan langkahku. Aku terpaku tak mampu melangkah lagi.

Ku dengar derap langkah Yoochun berjalan mendekatiku. "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar, Suie."

Bicara? Apa dia mau mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan sekarang. Bahwa aku tak pantas untuknya. Menyuruhku mengubur semua cintaku yang sama sekali tak berharga di matanya. Sungguh aku tak sanggup mendengar itu semua. Perlahan aku memutar tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Waeyo, Yoochun-ah." aku bahkan tak berani memanggilnya 'Chunnie' lagi.

'Chunnie' adalah nama pemberianku padanya. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu saat kami bertemu di taman kanak-kanak. Aku teringat masa itu. Hanya ada aku dan Chunnie-ku. Hanya kami berdua. Kami melewati masa itu dengan berbagai kenangan masa kecil yang indah. Hingga beberapa tahun kebersamaan kami, rasa itu muncul didalam hatiku. Namun aku tak pernah berani mengungkapkan. Aku takut ia membenci ku karena perasaanku ini. Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang namja. Hingga… Jaejoong hyung hadir di antara kami dan merebut Chunnie-ku.

"Su… Apa benar Jaejoong sungguh mencintaiku? Selama ini yang aku tahu, dia sangat perhatian padaku. Dia sangat sedih saat mengantarku di bandara lima tahun yang lalu. Apa benar saat dulu aku sakit parah waktu sekolah, Jaejoong yang selalu membuat ddakbeokkie untukku? Apa benar hadiah yang dikirim setiap ulang tahunku itu dari Jaejoong? Apa benar syal yang kupakai ini Jaejoong yang merajutnya? Tolong jawab aku, Suie." dia menatapku lekat.

"Tentu saja Yoochun-ah. Semua itu Jaejoong hyung yang melakukannya. Memangnya siapa lagi." ucapku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kau bohong. Semua yang kau katakan tentang Jaejoong selama ini adalah sebuah kebohongankan. Jaejoong bilang dia tidak bisa memasak dan dia tidak suka memasak. Jaejoong bilang dia tidak suka merajut dan… Jaejoong tak sungguh-sungguh merindukanku karena dia punya banyak pacar disinikan. Aku, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah menyelidikinya." ucapnya lagi.

Aku menatap mata Yoochun sekarang. ku lihat ada luka disana. "Hah, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawab semua itu Chun…"

"Perlu! Tolong jelaskan padaku semuanya, Kim Junsu. aku berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…." Yoochun meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau!" mataku memanas menahan sesak didada ini. "Ne! Memang aku yang melakukan semua itu. Aku yang selalu membuatkan Ddeokbokkie untukmu. Aku yang merajut syal itu untukmu dan semua hadiah ulang tahun itu dariku bukan dari Jaejoong hyung. Aku… sebenarnya aku yang sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau puas, hah? Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Kau mau aku mengungkapkan perselingkuhan hyungku. Kau mau aku memberi tahumu kalau Jaejoong sama sekali tak pernah bilang kalau dia merindukanmu, eoh." cairan bening itu kembali tumpah.

"Junsu-ya…." Kulihat Yoochun sudah berkaca-kaca. Yoochun meraih bahuku.

"Memangnya semua itu bisa mengubah apa? Dia tetap sempurna dimatamu kan. Kau sangat mencintainya. Jadi aku rasa kau bisa menerima kekurangan Jaejoong hyung dan memaafkannya, Yoochun."

"Aniyaaa! Aku… hiks … aku mulai meragukan semuanya, Suie. Tentang siapa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam hatiku. Siapa sebenarnya yang aku cintai. Aku… mianhae Suie. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku…."

"Aku bahkan lebih dulu mencintaimu. Jauh sebelum Jaejoong hyung hadir di antara kita. Ini semua memang salahku. Aku tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan tentang perasaan cintaku hanya karena takut kau membenciku."

"Suie… aku… aku mencintaimu… aku juga mencintai Suie…." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan semua itu Yoochunnie. Apa kau kasihan padaku. Aniya! Aku tidak perlu itu."

Yoochun menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Dasar pabo! Aku mencintaimu Suie. mianhae… Mianhae atas kebodohanku selama ini. Aku terlalu lama menyadari ini. Kau… sebenarnya yang aku cintai. Aku juga terlalu takut dengan perasaan ini karena itulah aku menjauhimu. Aku…"

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Ku tatap kedalam matanya. Kulihat bayangan diriku didalam matanya. Begitu nyata. Tatapan itu syarat akan ketulusan. Yoochun-ah? kau tidak sedang mempermainku kan?

"C-chunnie-ya."

"Ne… Saranghae… Suie… Jeongmal Saranghae." dia kembali menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Isakku tertahan. Aku membalas pelukannya. Nyaman! Benar-benar sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapannya. Beberapa detik kami larut dalam suasana ini… Melupakan seseorang yang bisa aja menyaksikan ini semua. Dia pasti akan sangat terluka.

Perlahan pelukanku mengendur. "Kau… terlambat Chunnie." aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya. "Kau sudah terlambat. Kembalilah ke Jaejoong hyung. Lupakan yang sudah terjadi di antara kita sekarang. Aku sudah mengubur cintaku. Menutupnya rapat-rapat. Kalau memang ada cinta untukku di dalam hatimu, lalukan hal yang sama. Kuburlah dalam-dalam cintamu itu. Kembalilah ke dalam, aku yakin Jaejoong hyung sudah selesai mandi. Kembalilah pada Jaejoong hyung. Dia yang lebih dulu mendapatkan cintamu."

Aku melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya pergi ketempat seharusnya ia berada. Disisi jaejoong hyung. Aku kembali menangis. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan…

End Junsu POV

.

.

_I love you, I loved you, these are words I never once said_

_A foolish and good-for-nothing heart, that's the only love I can do_

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Terus menatap punggung Junsu yang semakin menjauh. Sungguh aku ingin berlari dan memeluk Junsu sekarang. membiarkan namja bodoh itu tetap berada disisiku.

Junsu benar. Semua sudah terlambat sekarang. Walau aku tahu sekarang, sebenarnya Junsu-lah yang berada di hatiku, Junsu-lah yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh hati, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Jaejoong.

End Yoochun POV

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Sementara disisi lain….

Jaejoong terpaku di balik pintu rumahnya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Jaejoong sudah melihat dan mendengar semuanya dari awal hingga akhir semua yang terjadi pada Yoocun dan Junsu. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Ia tak siap bertemu Yoochun. Yang ia inginkan adalah sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Yoochun kembali memasuki rumah keluarga kim. Yoochun tidak menemukan Jaejoong di ruang tamu. Iapun memutuskan menyusul Jaejoong kekamar.

Tok tok tok

"Joonggie-ya."

"Yoochun-ah." Yoochun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"eomma, jonggie…."

"Jaejoong sudah tidur. Tadi dia kira kau sudah pulang, makanya ia putuskan untuk tidur." jelas Kim Eomma.

"Eh begitu... Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit pulang, Eomma. Annyeong." ucap Yoochun seraya sedikit menunduk ke arah Kim Eomma.

"Ne. Kau hati-hati, ne." hanya Kim Eomma yang tahu tentang semua ini.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah dewasa. Jadi kalian bisa menyelesaikan kisah ini dengan happy ending." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Hari ini tiba… Hari dimana Park Yoochun & Kim Jaejoong akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka….

Gereja sudah di penuhi para tamu undangan. Baik dari keluarga Park maupun keluarga Kim. Terlihat Park Appa dan Eomma serta Yoohwan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu.

Dekorasi altar dengan berlatarkan putih. Dihiasi dengan penuh mawar putih yang menawarkan aroma semerbak. Membuat semua hati yang mencium aromanya akan dapat merasakan aroma cinta yang menyejukkan hati di tempat nan sakral ini.

Yoochun tengah berdiri di altar, sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitamnya, menunggu sang mempelai yang menjadi –_bride_-nya hari ini. Sungguh ia ingin melihat seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya nanti adalah Kim Junsu. Sahabat yang selama ini mencintainya sangat tulus. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru menyadari itu semua. Menyadari betapa berharganya Junsu, betapa ia juga sangat mencintai Junsu.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya, namun sangat terlihat jelas itu palsu. Hatinya benar-benar gelisa. bisakah ia melupakan Junsu dan kembali menumbuhkan rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong. Benarkah selama ini ia juga sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jaejoong. Entah lah? Ia mulai ragu. Yoochun berdiri di altar putih ini dalam keraguan cintanya…

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Jaejoong berdiri mematung di depan cermin besar dengan tuxedo putihnya, sendirian di ruangan ini. "Sepuluh menit lagi…"

Sedari tadi ia tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Junsu! dia sudah menunggu junsu sejak tadi. Kalau Junsu tak datang hingga pernikahan ini terjadi… Maka… Mungkin dia perlu usaha yang keras agar Yoochun kembali mencintainya. Tapi….

"Jae hyung. Waeyo? Kau mencariku?" Junsu sudah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong sekarang. Kemarin jaejoong memaksanya memakai setelan celana dan kemeja putih. Hampir sama persis dengan setelan Jaejoong sekarang ini.

"Ne..." Jaejoong segera melepaskan jas tuxedo putihnya. "Pakai ini Suie!" ucapnya lagi.

"Mwooo? Hyung, kau…" Junsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi karena kini Jaejoong melepaskan jas Junsu dan memakaikan jas tuxedo serta dasi kupu-kupu yang tadi di pakainya.

"Suie… Lihatlah. Sebenarnya toxedo ini lebih cocok denganmu daripada denganku. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun. Dia lebih cocok bersamamu dari pada bersamaku. Arasso! Sekarang kita keluar. Pernikahan akan segera di mulai." Jaejoong menarik Junsu keluar menuju tempat pemberkatan.

"Yak! Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" kini mereka telah berada di altar yang akan mengantar sang –_bride_- menuju mempelai namjanya.

Semua tamu melihat heran Jaejoong dan Junsu. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun yang memandang heran Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Kim Appa kini angkat bicara menatap satu persatu putranya. Sementara Kim Eomma hanya tersenyum simpul seolah telah mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit menunduk. "Jeongmal mianhae. Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya untuk Park Appa dan Eomma dan… Yoochun. aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Jaejoong masih menggenggam erat tangan Junsu.

"Jaejoong-ah…" Yoochun sedikit berteriak di tempatnya.

Junsu hanya bisa terpaku sekarang dengan bulir-bulir air matanya yang kembali mengalir dipipi chubby-nya.

"Ku mohon tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Pernikahan ini akan tetap terjadi tapi bukan aku yang akan menjadi –bride-nya, tapi adikku, Kim Junsu. Aku merasa Yoochun lebih pantas bersamanya. Mereka saling mencintai. Appa, Eomma, Park Appa, Park Eomma, Junsu dan Yoochun saling mencintai dengan tulus. Tolong restui pernikahan ini. Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan dalam kekacauan ini. Cinta mereka terhalang karena kehadiran Joonggie, maka hari ini dengan tangan Joonggie sendiri lah, Joonggie akan persatukan cinta mereka. Joonggie mohon, dukung dan restuilah mereka." Jaejoong menatap satu persatu nama yang tadi di sebutkannya.

Di lihatnya Appa dan Eommanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah putra tertua mereka itu. Begitupun dengan Park Appa dan Eomma. Yoochun?

"Gomawo Jae, jeongmal gomawo." sekarang Yoochun bisa berdiri dengan keyakinan penuh untuk menanti –_bride_-nya di altar putih ini. Dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan tentunya. Yoochun menyeka air matanya.

"Appa, bolehkan Joonggie jadi pendamping Junsu. Jebaaal." Jaejoong menatap Appanya.

"Ne, tentu saja Joonggie." jawab Kim Appa.

"Hyung…. Hiks." Junsu bergetar hebat sekarang. Tangisnya pecah. Tentunya tangis kebahagiaan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sudah terlalu seringkan. Mulai sekarang Suie harus bahagia. Jangan berkorban untuk Joonggie lagi, Suie juga berhak bahagia. Arachi."

"G-gomawo hyung…."

"Sekarang kita lakukan ne…."

"Ne hyung…"

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan Junsu ke arah Yoochun. Sambil tersenyum, Yoochun menyambut tangan Junsu.

"Yoochun-ah, berbahagialah. Jagalah dongsaengku yang manis ini baik-baik." Yoochun hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Jaejoong balas tersenyum lalu beranjak di kursi di samping appa dan eommanya.

"Suie… kau siap?"

"Tentu saja"

Yoochun dan Junsu naik ke atas podium dan kini berhadapan dengan pendeta. "Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. Park Yoochun, apakah kau bersedia menerima kim junsu sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Yoochun menatap Junsu sekilas lalu tersenyum. "Ne, aku bersedia." jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Selanjutnya, Kim Junsu, apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Yoochun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas kepada Jaejoong. Terlihat jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Junsu kembali menatap pendeta. "Ne, aku bersedia"

"Baiklah. Aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri mulai sekarang. Park Yoochun-ssi, sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu." Pendeta itu tersenyum kepada sang pengantin baru.

Seketika pipi chubby Junsu merah merona. Ciuman? Ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ini dengan Yoochun. ini akan menjadi First Kiss-nya. Jantung Junsu berdetak tak karuan di buatnya.

Chu~~~

Secepat kilat Yoochun menarik pinggang Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Mencium sekilas bibir plum Park Junsu yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

Setelah ciuman singkat itu. Yoochun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat-lumat bibir Junsu dengan lembut.

Nyaman! Benar-benar sangat nyaman. Itu lah yang dirasakan junsu. Di nikmatinya setiap sentuhan bibir Yoochun seraya memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya.

Hingga dada mereka sesak dan perlu pasokan oksigen karena ciuman mereka yang cukup lama. Membuat para tamu tersenyum bahagia melihat sang pengantin yang seakan lupa akan kehadiran mereka.

Junsu kembali membuka matanya. Ketika di lihatnya semua mata tamu melihat mereka, Junsu benar-benar sangat malu. Junsu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Yoochun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah imut istrinya.

"Ini bukan hanya mimpikan Chunnie… a-aku…" mata Junsu berkaca-kaca menatap suaminya.

"Aigoooo my baby Suie, mau kucium lebih lama lagi agar kau yakin ini bukan mimpi eoh?" goda Yoochun.

"Andweeee… Nanti saja." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya. And well, Yoochun tak bisa menunggu nanti untuk itu… Mereka kembali berciuman membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan iri dengan kemesraan dua insan ini. Bersatu dalam cinta dan takdir yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Hanya ketulusan cinta lah membuat Kim Junsu mendapatkan kebahagian di akhir kisah ini.

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Jaejoong duduk mematung di halaman rumahnya kini, duduk di sebuah kursi di bawah sebuah pohon. Kini pesta pernikahan yang sebenarnya di rencanakan untuknya ini, tengah berlanjut di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Joonggie…"

"Ehh Eomma."

"Apa kau menyesal chagi?" Kim Eomma duduk di samping putranya itu.

"Ah a-aniya Eomma. Aku akan menyesal kalau aku tetap mempertahankan Yoochun."

"Lalu… Apa benar kau tak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Yoochun."

"Mana mungkin aku tak mencintainya Eomma. Tapi saat Joonggie menyadari betapa berharganya Yoochun, Joonggie sudah tak ada di hatinya Eomma. Joonggie sudah terlambat. Joonggie sudah kehilangan Yoochun karena Joonggie sudah menyia-nyiakannya. Setidaknya, sekarang Joonggie tahu betapa menyesalnya Joonggie karena kebodohan Joonggie sendiri. Dan bila suatu hari cinta itu datang lagi, Joonggie berjanji, Joonggie tak akan menyia-nyiakan cinta itu, Eomma."

"Aigoooo, Joonggie Eomma sudah dewasa rupanya." Kim Eomma menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, mentransfer kekuatan untuk putra pertamanya ini.

**.**

_******~Foolish Heart~**_

.

Jaejoong berlari kecil seraya membawa segelas minuman di tangannya.

Brakkk… Suara gelas yang jatuh membuat sedikit keberisikan di dapur keluarga kim.

"Aaaakhh!" seseorang mengerang kesakitan karena jaejoong menabraknya dan kini si namja cantik itu kini terduduk di perut berotot namja tampan bermata musang. Mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata namja tampan itu. Jaejoong terpaku pada posisinya.

"Yak! Kau.. kau berat sekali menyingkir dari tubuhku, aishh."

"Mwoooo." dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Jaejoong beranjak dari atas tubuh namja itu.

"Kau… bukankah calon istri Yoochun yang tidak…" namja itu tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya karena terlihat raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

Siapa dia? Ah mungkin salah satu tamu dari keluarga Yoochun. Pikir Jaejoong.

"N-ne…" ucap Jaejoong gugup. "N-nuguya?"

"Jung Yunho, sepupunya Yoochun" Ck! Namja ini benar-benar jutek. Tapi entah mengapa justru membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah dan berdebar tak karuan.

"K-kim Jaejoong imnida"

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Tapi tak perlu terlalu gugup sampai seperti itu." dan dia sangat narsis. Ck! Menyebalkan. Omel Jaejoong dalam hati…

Dan andai cinta itu datang lagi buat Joonggie, Eomma! Joonggie tak akan pernah menyia-nyiaknya lagi….

**END**

YooSu and YunJae foreverrr!

stand by YooSu n YunJae 3333


	5. The Last love

**Title : The Last Love**  
**Genre : Angst is everywhere, Full drama, Romance**  
**Rating : T **  
**Lenght : Oneshoot **  
**Authour: ayyy_Nha **  
**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **  
**Other Cast : Shim Changmin**, **Im Yoona, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho**  
**Warning : Typos, YAOI, **_**character death,**_** Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**Summary : Yoochun merasakan Junsu berubah tidak lagi seperti dulu, tapi dia tidak tau kenapa Junsu berubah, Yoochun pikir ia tak pernah menyakiti Junsu. Apa Junsu bosan padanya… Apa Junsu menduakannya…?**

**Backsound : astrid- mendua /plakplak **

.

.

_**The Last Love**_

.

.

**Author POV**

Sinar matahari pagi perlahan masuk disela jendela kamar yang ber-background putih biru ini. sebuah kamar yang cukup luas di sebuah gedung apartment mewah di kota Seoul dengan perabotan yang tersusun sedemikian tertata rapi.

Seorang namja tampan kini berusaha menyeka matahari pagi itu dengan satu tangannya. Benar-benar masih mengantuk rupanya. Tak tahan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk tanpa permisi itu, kini namja tampan itupun akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju westafel lalu membasuh muka seadanya untuk mengusir rasa ngantuknya.

.

.

_Ku tak habis pikir, kurangku dimana. Kau tega melepaskan aku_

_._

_._

Yoochun memandangi dirinya sendiri didepan cermin. Tampak dimatanya sendiri kegundahan yang tak bisa disembunyikan dari diriya sendiri. pertengkaran semalam, ya, pertengkarannya dengan _kekasih_-nya Kim Junsu. Yoochun hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dari janjinya untuk berkencan tapi Junsu memutuskan untuk membatalkan kencan mereka. Padahal Yoochun sengaja meninggalkan meeting yang sangat penting di kantor demi menepati janjinya bersama Junsu.

Yoochun berjalan menuju dapurnya lalu mengambil air didalam kulkas dan meneguknya. Yoochun menatap sayu pada meja makan itu.

.

.

_Jauh ku menatap namun terlalu jauh. Imajinasiku terberai_

_._

_._

Dulu, ya tepatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu semenjak ia dan Junsu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun ini, Junsu masih berdiri disitu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Junsu selalu kesini setiap pagi kalau tidak sedang sibuk, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya serta menyiapkan keperluan kantor Yoochun.

Junsu yang dulu adalah kekasih yang sangat perhatian padanya. Junsu yang dulu adalah kekasih yang selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi saat Yoochun bangun dari tidurnya. Junsu yang dulu selalu ada saat Yoochun membutuhkannya. Junsu yang dulu tidak pernah marah saat dia terlambat bahkan hampir satu jam dia terlambat dalam kencan kemanakah sosok itu sekarang, Yoochun sangat merindukaknya, merindukan senyumnya saat Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya dipagi hari, merindukan tawanya, merindukan sifat manjanya, merindukan pelukan hangatnya. Merindukan Kim Junsu-nya.

.

.

_Terdiam aku beku tanpamu. Dimana letak hatimu_

_._

_._

Yoochun meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas kulkas. Tatapannya kosong kearah bayangan yang tersenyum padanya. Tubuhnya membeku seakaan tak ingin beranja dari bayangan itu. Namun, angin menghampiri dan melenyapkan bayangan itu. Air matanya mengalir tanpa seizinnya.

Yoochun kembali kekamarnya dan meraih ponsel lalu men-dial nomor kekasihnya, _My Lovely Suie_. Tak ada jawaban. Yoochun terus mencoba, mungkin Junsu sedang di kamar mandi. Pikirnya. Yoochun mengulangi namun tetap tak terdengar suara dolphine-nya tersayang itu menjawab telponnya. Yoochun menghela napasnya berat. Dia meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada meja sebelah kasur big size miliknya. Sekali lagi, Yoochun kembali teringat, kenangan itu.. Ya saat Junsu ada bersamanya dikasur itu. Berpelukan sangat erat, berciuman hangat bahkan lebih jauh dan saling menyentuh dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Yoochun beranjak dan meraih handuknya lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Di tempat lain, dua orang namja yang masih belum terjaga mungkin dari mimpinya masih terlelap. Satu sama lain terbaring di sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar yang bercat ungu muda dan saling memunggungi. Salah satu dari namja itu kini mulai terusik oleh sebuah suara yang dia ketahui berasal dari ponsel milik namja yang di sebelahnya. Dia berbalik kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hyung… Hyung bangunlah. Ponselmu terus berbunyi mungkin dari pacarmu." dengan mata yang masih terpejam dia terus berusaha membangunkan namja yang di panggilnya hyung itu.

"Aishh brisik sekali Minnie. Ehh, mwo?" namja yang di panggil hyung itu langsung terduduk dan menatap heran namja disampingnya. "Ya, Shim Changmin, bukannya kau kusuruh tidur di sofa mengapa kau tidur disini, eoh." tanya sambil menjauhkan tubuh namja tersebut yang berusaha memeluknya.

"Aishh Junsu hyung, kau tau kan aku ini sangat tinggi, sofamu terlalu pendek untukku. Aishh itu ponselmu terus berunyi, aku yakin itu pacarmu." jawab Changmin dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Junsu mmenatap malas kearah ponselnnya yang terus berbunyi. Tak berminat sama sekali untuk meraihnya. "Biarkan saja min, nanti dia akan berhenti sendiri kalau aku tidak menjawabnya."

"Uhm begitu terserah kau saja lah." Changmin kembali menarik selimutnya untuk kembali tidur.

Melihat itu Junsu lalu menarik selimutnya. "Ya min, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini. Aku yakin Chunnie- maksudku Yoochun akan kesini sebentar lagi."

"Ahh baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi poppo dulu." ucap Changmin yang langsung duduk lalu mendekatkan bibirya pada Junsu.

"Ya, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku karena aku ini masih kekasihnya. Mengerti." Setidaknya Junsu masih ingat, kalau sampai saat ini dia masih terikat pada Yoochun.

"Ckck! Arasseo." Changmin lalu pergi dari kamar itu. "Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Morning, hyung. Saranghae." ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar Junsu.

Junsu hanya menghela napas tak membalas Changmin.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Yoochun sampai ke apartment kekasihnya lalu memarkir ferarri putihnya. Yoochun keluar dari mobil sambil membawa se-bucket bunga mawar putih. Dia tau Junsu sangat suka mawar putih karena menurutnya itu seperti Yoochun, walau nampak sederhana namun sangat mempesona dan memikat.

Yoochun memencet bell apartment Junsu beberapa kali. Terdegar derap langkah menuju pintu, ia tahu persis suara langkah kaki itu, itu pasti junsu-nya. Beberapa saat kemudia pintu itu terbuka. Yoochun melihat tak ada senyum disitu seperti biasanya. Wajahnya dingin dan datar. Namun Yoochun tak mau berfikir apapun yang terburuk. Dia sangat percaya pada Junsu-nya, percaya pada cinta mereka.

"Morning baby Suie." Yoochun menyerahkan mawar putih itu lalu tersenyum sangat mempesona dan memikat, ya seperti itu lah kata Junsu. tentang senyum Yoochun.

"Morning, Yoochun-ah." Junsu menerima bucket mawar putih itu sedikit malas. Mungkin hanya untuk menghargai Yoochun. Lalu, mengapa memanggil Yoochun, bukankah biasanya Chunnie.

"Mianhae suie. Mianhae untuk semalam itu. Aku yang salah telah membuatmu sering menunggu. Mianhae, selama ini kau sering kesal karena sering menungguku. Aku berjanji, nantinya pada kencan kita aku yang akan menunggu. Aku berjanji." ucap Yoochun.

Junsu menghela napasnya. "Ne, sudahlah lupakan. Ayo masuk." balas Junsu namun masih saja sikapnya masih dingin.

Ada apa dengan Dolphin-ku sebenarnya. Apa aku telah membuatnya terluka. Yoochun masuk mengikuti Junsu dan duduk di kursi tamu milik Junsu. bisiknya dalam hati.

"Baby, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan hari ini dan menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun yang terlihat sangat antusias.

Junsu terlihat berpikir. "Euhm baiklah. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu ne." Junsu lalu beranjak kekamarnya yang diringi anggukan Yoochun.

Yoochun memandangi mawar putih itu. Mengapa. Mengapa rasanya dia sama seperti mawar putih itu. Seperti terabaikan. Dulu, saat Yoochun membawa mawar putih ini untuk Junsu, Junsu tak henti-hentinya memeluk dan mencium aroma wangi yang memabukkan dari bunga itu. Namun kini dia terabaikan. Junsu bahkan tak memperhatikannya dan langsung menaruhnya begitu saja di meja. Tak jauh bedakan dengan Yoochun.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam Yoochun menunggu dengan sabar. Mengapa selama itu. Dulu bahkan tak sampai lima belas menit Yoochun menunggu Junsu bersiap-siap saat akan di ajak berkencan. Junsu bilang dia tak sabar ingin berkencan makanya dia melakukannya secepat mungkin. Lalu, mengapa sekarang sampai selama ini.

"Yoochun-ah, mengapa melamun? Ayo pergi." ucap Junsu.

"Ne, Suie." balas Yoochun seraya hendak meraih tangan Junsu kedalam genggamannya seperti dulu namun Junsu berjalan mendahuluinya. Yoochun terpaku di tempatnya. Berubah. Ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Junsu membolak balikkan buku menu untuk menentukan makanan yang ingin di makannya. Mereka sekarang berada di restaurant jepang. Tempat biasa yang mereka kunjungi saat berkencang.

"Baby, kenapa hanya membolak-balikkan saja. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yoochun yang bingun melihat junsu seolah sangat gelisa ditempat duduknya.

"Ah ani. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera." Suara ponsel Junsu berbunyi. Yoochun melirik saat Junsu tersenyum melihat ponselnya. Hampir lima menit Junsu hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya seperti tak sadar ada Yoochun didepannya.

"JUNSU-YA!" Yoochun meninggikan suaranya memanggil Junsu yang tak mendengarnya dari tadi. Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan emosi.

Junsu yang tersadar langsung melihat ke arah Yoochun. "N-ne, waeyo?" tanya Junsu gugup.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku dan terus sibuk dengan ponselmu, eoh!" suara Yoochun masih meninggi.

"Ya, aku kan sudah bilang tidak selera makan. Kalau kau mau pesan, pesan aja sendiri." balas Junsu seenaknya.

"Kau, kau kenapa Kim Junsu. Kau berubah akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu mengabaikanku. Kau selalu sibuk dan tak pernah ada waktu untukku. Saat bersamapun kau masih sibuk dengan ponsel dan terus mengacukanku. Kau, kenapa hah." Bentak Yoochun.

Junsu gemetar di tempatnya duduk. Tangannya menggempal. "Kau bicara apa hah. Apa kau bosan padaku Park Yoochun. Mengapa kau membentakku seperti itu. Kau berjanji tak akan kasar padaku, lalu apa ini. Kau mengingkarinya." Junsu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak pergi namun tangnnya di tahan Yoochun.

Yoochun menyadari dia baru saja membentak Junsu. Yoochun tau Junsu sama sekali tak suka di bentak. Yoochun bangkit dan memeluk tubuh mungil Junsu dari belakang. "Mianhae Suie.. mianhae… aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan ku seperti dulu. Mianhae aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi, mianhae."

Yoochun mengendurkan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Junsu kearahnya. Yoochun menatap ke dalam mata Junsu mencari sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini nampak memudar, yaitu cinta Junsu padanya. Yoochun masih melihat itu, ia yakin itu cinta Junsu untuknya. Yoochun beralih menatap bibir merah merona milik Junsu yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Yoochun sangat merindukan mengecup bibir merah itu. Perlahan ia meraih daku Junsu dan mendekatkan bibirnya hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Hampri, ya bibir itu hampir ia raih namun Junsu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Aku lelah dan ingin pulang sekarang." ucap Junsu lalu beranjak menuju pintu restaurant.

Yoochun hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia tau ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia ragu, mulai ragu pada apa yang ia yakini di sebut cinta saat menatap mata Junsu tadi. Benarkah cinta itu masih ada untuknya. Yoochun hanya bisa menatap punggung namja yang sangat dicintainya itu perlahan menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Yoochun tak berniat mengejar Junsu. mungkin dia lebih baik membiarkan junsu sendiri dulu. Junsu memasuki taksi dan –munngkin- pulang kerumah. Entahlah. Taksi itu membawa pergi Junsu-nya. membawa pergi cintanya.

.

.

Junsu menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi. Kepalanya sangat pusing bahkan hampir mau meledak rasanya. Tangannya menggempal. Junsu meraih ponselnya, men-dial nomor, Changmin. "Yoboseo, Minnie-ya kau ada dirumah. Aku kerumahmu sekarang"

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Yoochun berusaha mengembalikan keadaan. Walau Junsu masih saja dingin padanya, namun dia tak pernah menyerah dan mempertahankan Junsu tetap disisinya. Tiga bulan yang lalu, ia berjanji akan melamar Junsu tiga bulan lagi. Yoochun memang merahasiakan tanggalnya karena ingin memberikan kejutan saat melamar kekasinya itu nanti.

Yoochun memberi hormat pada pemilik toko cincin tempat ia memesan cincin pertunangannya untuk Junsu. "Gomawo Ahjumma." ia pun lalu kembali ke mobilnya dan men-starter dan menuju sebuah café.

Hari ini, ya hari ini adalah tanggal 29 juli, hari ini adalah anniversary ketiga mereka dan Yoochun berniat melamar Junsu hari ini. Yoochun yakin, kalau melakukan ini Junsu-nya akan kembali perhatian padanya. Junsu-nya akan kembali seperti dulu.

Yoochun sengaja tidak memberi tahu Junsu akan datang satu jam lebih awal dari janji mereka. Yoochun ingin mempersiapkan kejutan ini se-perfect mungkin agar Junsu menyukainya.

Tak lama, Yoochun sampai ke café tersebut. Dengan langkah santai dan semangat dia memasuki café itu lalu menuju meja yang sudah ia pesan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

_Kau putuskan tuk mendua. Dengan dia di belakangku_

_._

_._

Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika. Matanya memanas menahan sakit yang timbul entah dari mana. Dadanya sesak seketika. Air matanya jatuh tak dapat ia cegah.

Tidak mungkin. Junsu-ya mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Yoochun bergumam dalam hati. tangan menggempal sangat erat. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju sebuah meja yang haya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Yoochun menarik namja yang telah berani ingin mencium calon istrinya tersebut.

Bugh- Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi namja tersebut. "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan hah. Berani sekali kau mencium pacarku. Siapa kau, brengsek!" satu pukulan lagi mendarat ditempat yang sama. Namja yang diketahui bernama Changmin itu tersungkur di lantai.

"Y-yoochun ah. Hentikan. Ku bilang berhenti kau, Park Yoochun!" Junsu yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Changmin hampir saja menjadi sasaran pukulan ketiga Yoochun pada Changmin. Mendadak suasa café yang tertram itu menjadi rusuh karena ini.

"Kau. Jadi ini kah yang membuatmu berubah Kim Junsu. Karena namja brengsek ini, eoh." Yoochun menatap tajam Junsu.

Mata junsu berkaca-kaca. Dia menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan ini. Ia tahu ini akan melukai Yoochun-nya. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain.

"Ne. Aku bosan padamu, Park Yoochun. Aku bosan pada hubungan kita, tidak ada lagi yang menarik bagiku dengan hubungan kita. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sekarang. Mianhae sudah menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." ucap Junsu terbatah-batah. Junsu menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak jatuh. Setidaknya sampai Yoochun pergi dari sini.

.

.

_Padahal ku pilih dirimu. Jadi cinta terakhirku..._

_._

_._

Yoochun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kekasihnya- oh mungkin sekarang lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya. Lidahnya keluh untuk berucap. Tak ada kekuatan. Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Kim Junsu. Kau bosan padaku. Hah, lucu sekali saat seminggu yang lalu kau bilang, aku yang bosan padamu. Aku menepati janjiku Junsu." Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil merah dari saku celananya. "Aku menepati janjiku untuk melamarmu, hari ini, saat anniversary kita. Happy Anniversay, Suie. berbahagia lah." Yoochun meletakkan kotak kecil merah itu di meja di samping Junsu. Yoochun menatap Junsu untuk terakhir kalinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Junsu menatap punggung Yoochun yang perlahan semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

Junsu tersungkur karena kakinya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Changmin langsung meraih Junsu kepelukannya. "Menangislah hyung, dia sudah tidak ada disini. Menangislah sekuat tenagamu." Changmin mengeratkan pelukanya. Ia tak percaya semua ini, namja bernama Park Yoochun itu terlalu baik apa pantas disebut bodoh. Ia semakin bersalah karena ini.

Junsu mengambil kotak merah kecil yang tadi di tinggalkan Yoochun lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. Junsu perlahan menbukanya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangisannya pecah. Tak peduli semua orang yang menatap aneh padanya saat ini. dia hanya ingin menangis sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Junsu hyung, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengejar Yoochun sekarang dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau kau, tak pernah mengkhianatinya." ucap Changmin disela tangisan Junsu.

"Aniyo min. Ini yang terbaik. Dengan seperti ini dia akan cepat melupakanku, dia akan cepat melupakan orang yang telah mencampakkannya. Dari pada orang yang mencintainya. Saat aku pergi nanti, dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia membeciku, bukan mencintaiku." Junsu menatap Changmin untuk meyakinkan adik sepupunya yang selama ini telah membantunya merencanakan semua ini.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Tiga bulan berlalu...

Yoochun memang sangat terluka, namun ia sadar tak mungkin terus terpuruk hanya karena orang yang telah mencampakkannya. Yoochun menjalani hidup seperti biasanya namun tanpa junsu di sampingnya.

Seorang yeoja cantik membawa cappucino latte permintaan Yoochun. Dia meletakkan cappucino itu di samping Yoochun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop serta beberapa dokumen. Yeoja cantik itu lalu berjalan kebelakang Yoochun lalu merangkul Yoochun dari belakang.

"Chun oppa, tidak bisakah kau berhenti dan lanjutkan besok. Kau perlu istirahatkan." bujuk yeoja itu sedikit manja.

"Sedikit lagi, Yoona-ya. Duduklah disitu aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau kau terus merangkulku." Pinta Yoochun.

Yeoja yang bernama Yoona yang tak lain adalahyang akan menjadi tunangan Yoochun beberapa hari lagi itu kini mem-pout kan bibirnya lalu beranjak ke sofa. Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihatnya lalu melanjutkan kerjanya.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Enam bulan telah berlalu semenjak vonis kanker perut yang diderita Junsu kini semakin memburuk. Dokter bilang, enam bulan kurang lebih adalah waktu Junsu bertahan hidup. Apa mungkin sebentar lagi dia mati. Entahlah.

Junsu berdiri menghadap luar jendela. Tatapannya kosong. Tubuhnya yang dulu berisi sekarang sangat kurus, pipinya tirus, wajahnya sangat pucat. Tak ada lagi pipi chubby yang disukai Yoochun. Yoochun, ia dia sangat merindukan Yoochun. Bahkan tiap malam dia selalu berdoa agar sebelum ia mati, dia bisa melihat Yoochun walau hanya satu detik.

.

.

Seseorang didepan pintu tempat Junsu dirawat itu terus menatap punggungnya. Dia tahu apapun yang ia lalukan tidak akan membuat hyungnya. Ia tahu persis, yang akan membuat hyungnya bahagia hanya Yoochun. Lalu bagaimana dulu ia menuruti dan bahkan membantu Junsu untuk berpura-pura menjadi selingkuhannya. Bodoh sekali. Sekarang bagaimana. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Yoochun. Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Changmin mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang Yoochun. Akhirnya changmin menemukan alamat kantor tempat Yoochun bekerja dari seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat Yoochun, dan kebetulan Namja itu adalah kekasih Kim Jaejoong, Dokter yang menangani penyakit Junsu. Tak buang-buang waktu, changmin langsung bergegas menuju alamat tersebut. Namun changmin tidak bertemu dengan Yoochun. Menurut penjelasan teman sekantornya. Yoochun sedang cuti dalam seminggu ini untuk persiapan pertunangannya hari ini. mwooo? Hari ini. aishh. Changmin sempat ingin mengurungkan niatnya namun dia takut, dia takut junsu hyung mungkin saja tak bisa bertahan sampai besok pagi. Akhirnya changmin memutuskan untuk bertemu Yoochun hari ini juga apapun resikonya.

Changmin sampai di sebuah hotel tempat berlangsungnya pertunangan Yoochun dan Yoona. Changmin yang masuk begitu saja kedalam gedung itu dan bergegas mencari keberadaan Yoochun. Para tamu cukup banyak, wajar saja Yoochun dan tunangannya itu memang orang kaya. Changmin masih terus berusaha mencari Yoochun memutari gedung hotel tersebut. Dimana? Dimana kau Park Yoochun.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali." ucap Yoochun membelai lembut pipi calon istrinya tersebut.

Yoona terkekeh mendengarnya. "Oppa juga tampan." wajahnya sedikit memerah. Namun sedetik kemudian berubah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun yang menyadari perubahan Yoona.

"Mollayo, oppa. Perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ah mungkin aku terlalu gugup." jawab Yoona. "Oppa, jangan pernah meninggalkanku ne." terlihat kekuatiran di wajah cantiknya

"Eoh? Kau bicara apa hmm? Sudah lah, relaks saja. ayo kita keluar sekarang." Ajak Yoochun.

"Oppa duluan saja. Aku harus membenarkan make up ku dulu." Balas Yoona.

"Aishh ya baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ne, chagi." Yoochun lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju tempat acara dan menyapa para tamu undangan. Yoochun sangat terkejut saat seseorang menariknya tiba-tiba lalu menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar hotel.

"Ya, siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, eoh?" Yoochun berusaha meronta namun entah mengapa namja ini sangat susah di lawan. Yoochun juga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena memang dia berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

Yoochun dan namja itu sampai di luar hotel lalu pemuda itu menyeret Yoochun masuk paksa kedalam taksi. Tanpa aba-aba, taksi yang telah disewanya itu langsung jalan. Yoochun sekarang bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah yang telah menyeret paksa dirinya ini. namja yang dulu hampir mencium Junsu-nya.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek. Turunkan aku." Yoochun hendak melayangkan gengpalan tangannya kewajah Changmin.

Changmin menangkis tangan Yoochun. "Hyung, tenanglah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tentang Junsu hyung. Tapi ku mohon kau tenang dulu."

Yoochun yang semula enggan menuruti changmin perlahan terdiam saat changmin menyebutkan tentang junsu. changmin menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir tak ada yang ia lewatkan. "Dia sekarat sekarang hyung. Sampai detik ini dia masih mencintaimu. Aku tahu dia selalu melihat ke arah jendela pasti menunggu datang. Dia bilang, dengan membuatmu membencinya itu akan membuatmu baik-baik saja saat nanti dia pergi. Aku, aku ini adalah adik sepupunya, waktu itu kami tau kau akan datang ke cafe itu lalu berpura-pura akan berciuman supaya kau melihat seolah dia berselingkuh. Hyung, aku tahu kau akan bertunangan. Aku tidak akan memintamu menemui Junsu hyung bahkan kalau kau sudah tak peduli juga tak apa, tapi aku perlu menjelaskan ini semua padamu."

Yoochun hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Lagi-lagi lidahnya peluh. Langit seakan mau runtuh, dunianya benar-benar hancur. Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia dengar tentang seseorang masih sangat dicintainya sampai detik ini. Junsu sekarat, tidak tahu kapan, mungkin seminggu lagi, atau sehari lagi bahkan sejam lagi dia bisa saja pergi untuk selamanya. Kenyataan lain yang membuatnya hampir gila adalah Junsu-nya masih mencintainya, tatapan mata itu, dulu, benar itu adalah cinta buat Yoochun. Mengapa ia terlalu bodoh dan tak menyadari Junsu-nya sedang sakit. Dia hanya sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri karena Junsu-nya tak perhatian lagi padanya. Yoochun masih terpaku, Junsu, ia ingin segera berlari dan memeluk Junsu sekarang juga. Tak peduli walau hanya beberapa detik, tuhan, izinkan kami bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yoona. Aku, aku sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ahjushi tolong berhenti." taksi itu berhenti sesuai dengan perintah Changmin. "Hyung, turunlah. Kau yang harus memutuskan sekarang. Mianhae hyung. Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak membantu Junsu hyung menjalankan rencana bodohnya itu. Mianhae." Yoochun tanpa berkata sepatah katapun menuruti perintah Changmin. Changmin menutup kembali pintu taksi itu lalu pergi.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Semua orang sibuk mencari Yoochun. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Acara pertunangan ini sudah terlambat satu jam.

Yoona menatap datar layar ponselnya. Berharap Yoochun akan segera menghubunginya. Yoona tak ada tanda-tanda ponselnya akan berbunyi. Air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Yoochun masih tak mengerti mengapa ia masih tak bisa berfikir jernih. Kepalanya hampir pecah. "Junsu.. Yoona… Kim Junsu... Suie." Yoochun berlari seperti tak tahu arah. Yoochun yang melihataksi berhenti lalu masuk. "Ahjushi, ke rumah sakit." ucapnya tergesah-gesah.

Taksi itu langsung melaju. Tak berapa lama Yoochun sampai ke rumah sakit yang telah disebut Changmin padanya tadi. Yoochun berlari menuju kamar rawat Junsu. changmin telah memberinya petunjuk tadi kalau dia mau menemui Junsu. Yoochun sampai di kamar itu. Dengan tergesah-gesah ia membuka pinntu dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan kini berbaring tak berdaya. Yoochun perlahan mendekati Junsu. Yoochun menatap lekat-lekat wajah namja yang sampai detik ini masih mengisi penuh hatinya. Tak pernah ia gantikan.

"Suie, ireoni… jebal.. ireoni.. Suie aku disini, aku akan selalu disampingmu. Jadi kau harus segera sembuh…" Yoochun terisak. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Junsu.

"Dia hanya sedang tertidur hyung." Changmin yang entah sejak kapan kini ada didepan pintu. "Gomawo, kau telah mau kembali padanya hyung."

"Arasso. Mulai sekarang, biar aku yang akan menjaganya Min." ucap Yoochun di tengah isak tangis yang di tahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ne hyung. Tolong jaga Junsu hyung. Aku sangat mempercayaimu." Changmin menatap lalu tersenyum pilu kepada Yoochun. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yoosu. Hatinya sangat lega. Perasaan bersalah yang selama ini terus menghantuinya kini tak akan menghilang.

.

.

"C-chunnie.. a-apa itu kau. Kau kembali.. Chunnie-ku kembali" Junsu perlahan membuka matanya. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang semakin kurus itu. Senyum yang selama enam bulan ini telah menghilang kini telah kembali.

Yoochun membantu Junsu untuk duduk. Yoochun langsung menarik Junsu kepelukannya. Tangisnya pecah. Tak ada yang ia tahan. Yoochun menanngis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Junsu semakin erat. "N-ne…. aku sudah kembali suie… aku kembali padamu."

"Ssssttt jangan menangis lagi ne. Saranghae, Chunnie." Junsu mengelus pundak Yoochun.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, Suie." Yoochun melihat kotak cincin yang diberikannya tiga bulan yang lalu pada Junsu itu ada di atas meja di samping kasur Junsu. Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kotak merah itu. Cincin itu masih ada.

Yoochun membantu Junsu agar duduk di ujung kasur. Junsu hanya mengikutinya. Yoochun kemudan berlutut didepan Junsu. "Would you marry me, Suie?" Yoochun membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan cincinnya. Wajahnya tengah menengadah menatap Junsu.

"Yes, I do. Yoochunnie." Junsu kembali tersenyum manis.

Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan memasangkan cincin itu di jemari Junsu. Yoochun lalu berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk lalu mencium kening Junsu.

"Besok kita akan menikah, di sini. Aku akan meminta bantuan Changmin untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan sekarang kau harus banyak istirahat, arasso." Yoochun kembali membaringkan Junsu kembali ketempat tidur. Yoochun naik ketempat tidur dan berbaring disamping Junsu. Yoochun meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan Junsu kembali tertidur. Wajahnya sangat damai. Yoochun terus memandanginya, seakan tak ingin berkedip.

_._

_**~The Last Love~**_

_**.**_

Junsu berdiri didepan cermin sekarang memandangi sosoknya sendiri. terlukis senyum bahagia di bibirnya yang sangat pucat itu. Junsu seraya menyentuh cermin tersebut. Begini kah kau sekarang, Kim Junsu. dimana pipi chubby-mu yang dulu selalu membuat Yoochun tak tahan ingin menciummu. Junsu berbisik dalam hati. dirasakannya tangan yang sangat hangat dan sangat ia rindukan selama ini memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Chunnie." Junsu menatap sosok Yoochun lewat cermin didepannya.

"Nde, baby Suie?" Yoochun tersenyum membalas tatapan itu. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Junsu dari belakang. "Suie, kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini."

Junsu tersenyum. Bagi Yoochun senyum itu tetap sama tak pernah berubah. Junsu-nya tersenyum sangat imut dan lucu saat dia menggoda. "Chunnie juga sangat tampan."

"I know that. Hahahaaa." Yoochun mengedipkan matanya.

"Yaah. Narsis sekali." Junsu mengerucutkan bibir pucatnya.

Yoochun kembali terkekeh. Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan ambil dia dariku. Beri kami waktu lebih lama. Aku benar-benar akan hancur kelak. Yoochun hanya berbisik dalam hati. Dia harus tetap tegar di hadapan Junsu. rasanya benar-benar ingin ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Baby, apa kau sudah siap hmm? Ayo kita keluar sekarang. Semua orang telah menunggu kita."

"Ne, ayo kita keluar." Junsu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Tapi dia menyadari tubuhnya sangat melemah. Kapan saja dia bisa jatuh. Kapan saja dia bisa tak sadarkan diri. Kapan saja dia bisa pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

Yoochun menggendong tubuh rapuh Junsu menuju taman rumah sakit, yang telah di sulap menjadi sebuah altar sederhana yang di hiasi dengan mawar putih. Yoochun menurunkan Junsu dari gendongannya.

"Aigooo. Cantik sekali." Junsu terkagum-kagum melihat altar tersebut.

.

.

Seorang pendeta telah berdiri diatas altar tersebut untuk menyatukan Yoochun dan Junsu hari ini. Di samping altar tersebut berdiri tiga orang yang Junsu kenal. Pertama Changmin, adik sepupu yang sangat di sayanginya. Dilihatnya changmin memalingkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Junsu, Junsu tahu changmin menangis. Selanjutnya Jaejoong, dokter yang selama ini merawatnya sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Jaejoong juga menangis. Dan yang terakhir, Yunho. Sahabat Yoochun, kekasih Jaejoong dan pemilik rumah sakit ini. Yunho mungkin bisa jauh lebih tegar. Yunho tersenyum pada Junsu. Tapi Junsu melihat dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

Selama ini, Junsu lah yang melayang Jaejoong maupun Yunho untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Yoochun.

Junsu merasa tenaganya semakin melemah. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Junsu kembali menatap Yoochun yang berada disampingnya. Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa ragu, Junsu menyambutnya seraya tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan ke atas altar.

Pendeta memulai acara pernikahan Yoosu. "Park Yoochun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Junsu sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Yoochun menatap Junsu sekilas disampingnya. "Aku bersedia."

"Selanjutnya, Kim Junsu, apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Yoochun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Junsu hanya samar-samar mendengar kalimat sang pendeta. Dadanya sangat sesak. Kepala terasa sangat berat. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. "A-aku ber… sedia." ucapnya terbata-bata. Selanjutnya pendeta mengesahkan Yoosu sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Brugh- Kaki Junsu sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Junsu jatuh tepat dipelukan Yoochun. Napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya sayu dan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

"Suie, gwenchana… Suie kita kembali kamar ne." Yoochun memeluk erat Junsu.

"A-aniyo C-chun-nnie ah. C-chunnie s-saranghae. C-chunnie t-tidak c-cium aku eoh?" Junsu mencoba menghapus air mata Yoochun yang sudah mengalir.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, Suie… saranghae." Yoochun terisak dan bergetar. Di raihnya dagu Junsu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Junsu. Dikecupnya bibir pucat itu dalam beberapa detik. Yoochun merasakan tangan Junsu terlepas dari pipinya. Yoochun menyadari tubuhnya yang mungil yang berada dalam pelukannya kini sudah kaku. Yoochun tak merasakan napas Junsu seperti saat dia mencium Junsu tadi. Yoochun menyadari junsu-nya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Changmin terjatuh ditempatnya berdiri. Tangisnya pecah sekarang. Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya dan Jaejoong menangis dipelukan Yunho.

"Suie, ireoni.. jebaaal.. dorawaaaa.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. dorawaaaaa!" Yoochun memeluk erat tubuh kaku istrinya. Memohon agar Junsu membuka matanya, namun itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Junsu-nya sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Saranghae... Park Junsu."

T_T

~END~

gimanaaa?

review juseyo~~~ gamshaaa~


End file.
